Surprises of Life
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Kayla was born into the wealthiest family in the world,living the life her parents wanted for her.Her brother left the family after a fight with their father,not coming back until he failed his mission on Castanet.After two and a half years,he's back to ask his little sister for help on saving the island from dying.Will she succeed where her brother failed and will she find love?
1. Celebrity Sighting

Chapter 1 Surprises of Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harvest Moon, its characters or any of its locations.

"Just hang on for a second" I said rushing to the front door of my master's mansion.

I opened the door to see a common young man in farm clothing.

"What are you doing here, this is no place for someone like you" I questioned.

"Marvin, it's me Kasey" the young man said.

"Master Kasey...what are you doing here, your father instructed you not to come back" I asked hugging the son of my master.

"I know...I need to talk to my sister. I need to ask her for help" I said.

"What can Miss Kayla possibly know about farming" Marvin asked.

"It doesn't matter...I still can ask her, please Marvin let me come in" I begged.

"Fine...but this is going to be a family visit" Marvin instructed letting me inside the house I grew up in.

He lead me into the living room and left me to go get my sister.

I walked up the stairs to Miss Kayla's room and knocked.

"Come in" she said.

I walked in to see Miss Kayla in a beautiful light blue dress with trims of light pink.

"Miss Kayla, you have a visitor downstairs in the living room" Marvin stated.

"Thank you Marvin, I hope this dress looks ok for later" I said walking out of my room and down the steps to the living room.

I turned around when I heard the living room door open to reveal a beautiful girl with reddish brown hair in a light blue and pink dress.

"Kayla...is that you" I asked.

"Yeah...Kasey your back" she cried running into my embrace.

"Yeah well...I just came here to ask a favor of you" I said guiltily.

"Oh...um what did you want to ask me" she said stepping back out of our hug.

"Um...well I...I need your help" I said.

"What do you need my help with...you know I'll help anyway I can" she smiled.

"I've been living on Castanet Island as a farmer for the last two and a half years. I've made a lot of friends on Castanet and made a lot of money to upgrade my farm, but...I've failed my mission" I said.

"It's ok everyone fails once in awhile, Kasey. You just need to try again" she said.

"That's where you're wrong, Kayla. I've failed the Harvest Goddess and the whole island will die...I can't save it. The islanders are mad with me...they believed that I could revive the island, but I couldn't so they decided to kick me off..." I trailed off.

"Kasey, it's ok you can stay here with me...like old times" she smiled.

"I...I can't" I yelled.

"Why not" she asked with shock.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, the islanders are trying to find someone else to take over the farm, but I asked them if I could ask a friend of mine to take care of it for me and they gave me a week to find someone to replace me..."

"So...you want me to take care of your farm for you" I stated softly thinking the idea over.

I nodded, "Yes, I want you to succeed where I failed...so will you please do it for me, I won't ever ask another favor from you ever again"

"Kasey, you don't have to beg me to do it. I don't mind that you ask me a favor, you can ask as many favors as you want as long as you promise me you'll do the same for me if I need to ask you a favor" she instructed.

"You know I will do anything for you, Kayla" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"You always give me that look to change my mind, but there is no need to do that Kasey, I'll do it" she smiled.

"Thankyouthankyou" I said giving her a hug, but didn't get a chance to before getting interrupted.

"That isn't your decision, Kayla" our father said coming inside the room with our mother and our step parents.

"Kayla, you don't know one thing about farming. You were born to be married off to a wealthy family like Derrick's" our step mother said.

"It is my decision, Kasey didn't know anything about farming and he learned how and plus I can learn faster than him, I've always had" I said.

"I'm pretty sure the islanders wouldn't like a skinny little girl like you to work on a farm that has already failed once" our step father smirked.

"Your wrong, I can do it" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Kayla, but they're right the islanders won't believe that you are capable of running a farm..." Kasey said.

"What can I do then" I asked.

"I have a plan...you can dress like a guy and run the farm, when you succeed and finish the mission you can come home, it's a simple plan" he said.

"There is no way in HELL am I letting MY daughter dress as a MAN to run a farm that YOU let FAILED" our father yelled.

"I'll do it Kasey, but I have a concert tonight...can you come with me so you can start teaching me about farming...I'll give you a backstage pass" I smiled.

"Ok" Kasey said excitedly.

"I can't believe you want to dress as a man to help your brother, but if that is want YOU want then so be it" our father said.

"Thank you father" I said bowing before heading out of the house with Kasey to the waiting limo to take us to my concert.

"Mr. Blythe, you sure this is a good idea for Kayla" our step father said.

"Mr. Wilson, I truly don't know, but I won't stop her from doing what she believes as the right thing to do. I have a feeling that she will regret doing this, though" Mr. Blythe said.

Gill's POV

"Hey Gilly, will you have lunch with me" Luna begged like a five year old.

"No Luna, I have work to do" I said going back to the stack of papers I was working on before she came into the town hall to bother me.

"Gilly, your coming with me, NOW" she said dragging me out of the town hall and to the Brass Bar where everyone about our age hang out at.

Luna dragged me inside to a table full of her friends who stared at us when we came inside.

"So she literally dragged you over here to hang out with us" Chase asked me.

"Yeah..." I sighed sitting down next to him when everyone started to break out laughing.

"Anyway, where are we going to go for fun this time and not to the beach for fishing again Toby, that was disgusting" Luna asked with a frown.

"How about we go see a scary movie" Owen suggested.

"Naw, I don't like scary movies, how about a romantic comedy" Selena stated.

"How about..." everyone said at the same time, but then no one could hear each over all the yelling about what genre we should go see.

"How about we do something else and not shopping because we're not going to carry all of your shopping bags again" I suggested, while all of the guys agreed with me except for Julius.

"How about we go see the Wish and Little Pri concert in the city" Kathy suggested.

"Yeah, Wish is AMAZING AND SUPER HOT" all of the girls squealed with Julius too"

All of the guys stared at each other at how high their voices squeaked, especially Julius's.

"Wait...did you say Little Pri too" Owen asked.

They kept on squealing, "Yeah...I think so" Calvin said.

"Yeah, Wish and Little Pri are really good friends, they've always had concerts together whenever they get a chance to" Maya squeaked.

"I'm fine with going" Chase said with the rest of the guys nodding in agreement except for me.

"Fine, let's go" I said heading out to the boat with everyone else following, talking a lot about the concert as we were sailing to the city.

A few hours later...

We arrived to the city an hour before the concert is suppose to start, so we headed straight to the concert building.

"Wow, there's a lot of paparazzi waiting for Wish and Little Pri to arrive" Chase commented.

"Let's get in line for tickets" Jin suggested.

"There's no need we already have the tickets" Anissa said.

"WHAT, when did you guys get the tickets" all of the guys blurted out.

"When you guys were standing there talking about the paparazzi" Renee stated while Kathy was waving the tickets like a fan in our faces.

"Here..." Kathy said giving each of us a ticket before we stepped in the line waiting to go inside.

Kayla's POV

"So to plant crops I have to get rid of the weeds, plow the field for how many crops I want to plant, then plant the crops and water them" I stated memorizing the procedure.

"Yep that's about it on farming, now how about the animals" Kasey said.

"You either pick them up or pet them when you talk to them, grab some food for them and give it to them, and then you brush, shear, or milk if you can. Then you can use a maker machine to process your goods and then you ship them" I recited.

"Good, that's about it for running a farm" Kasey said.

"Here's your backstage pass oh, and make sure you come see me afterwards, ok" I instructed.

"Ok I will" Kasey said.

"Miss Kayla, we're here and Mr. Chris is in front of us" the chauffeur stated.

"Thank you...Kasey are you ready to make some big headlines, tonight" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess...wait are you going to wear that short dress in public" Kasey said starting to freak out.

"Kasey, it's not that short it's just above knee length" I giggled as he sighed in relief.

Chris got out of his limousine and waved at the excited crowd before stepping towards our limousine to help me get out.

Before Chris could get close enough to open the door Kasey stepped out to the crowds surprise.

"Kasey...what are you doing here" Chris asked.

"I'm singing tonight" Kasey smirked at Chris's shocked expression.

"He's just visiting" I giggled while stepping out of the limousine with Kasey's help.

"Ok...well it's good to see you two together again" Chris said while Kasey held my hand with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah Chris, are you jealous" Kasey smirked.

"I am not" Chris said with conviction.

"Stop it you two, remember we're in public in front of all kinds of cameras, and remember we don't need to be making a big scene" I instructed.

"Fine..." they both said.

"Ok then let's go" I instructed, plastering a prize winning smile on my face before walking with them into the wave of flashes and cheers from the waiting crowd.

The three of us posed for pictures and Chris and I signed autographs as we went.

We got about halfway when one of our bodyguards instructed us that it was time to head on inside.

We went inside to the backstage for the final preparations for the concert.

Gill's POV

"Wow, it's really Wish and Little Pri" everyone yelled excitedly except for me who had a small smile to show that I was excited.

They walked towards the door stopping every now and again coming closer to us.

"Hey is that Kasey with Wish and Little Pri" Luke called out.

"Yeah...I think so..." Toby stated.

"What the hell is he doing here" I growled.

"Calm down my little Gilly" Luna said grabbing my arm.

"That loser shouldn't be with Little Pri" I said pulling my arm away from her.

"Wish...will you be the father of my child" all of the girls yelled when Wish and Little Pri reached us halfway down from the door.

"Did they scream what I think they did" I asked Chase who nodded.

Kayla's POV

"They really want to have sex with you, that is hilarious" Kasey said making Chris mad.

"At least I'm not some dirty farmer, like you" Chris pointed out, both of them sizing up the other for a fight.

"Break it up you two, we have all kinds of people here to see the concert not a fight. Kasey, I asked you to come, don't make me regret my decision about any of this" I instructed which made them stop right away.

We made it about halfway when I noticed a group of people trying to calm down this one blond guy with ocean blue eyes, who was staring daggers into Kasey.

"What did you do to piss that guy off..." Chris asked Kasey.

"Jealous that I'm with Kayla" Kasey stated before one of our bodyguards told us to go inside.

We waved one more time at the crowd before heading inside. Kasey smirked at the blond before holding my hand and pulling me to his side which made the guy even more pissed off.

Since, Kasey pulled me to his side everyone gasped in shock while all of the girls smirked and the guys sighed with hopelessness thinking that we are dating.

We got inside when I asked, "Why the hell did you do that for, now everyone will think we're dating"

"Sorry, I didn't think about the paparazzi, I just wanted to piss that guy off because it's fun when he's mad" Kasey stated.

"So how do you know that guy" I asked.

"Those group of eight girls and eight guys are...well were my friends from Castanet" Kasey said.

"Well, we better get backstage to get ready to get up on stage" Chris said dragging me backstage.

I wonder if I'll like Castanet and I hope I'll be able to become friends with that blond and the rest of those people.


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2 Surprises of Life

Gill's POV

"Are you guys ready to ROCK" the announcer yelled.

"Yeah" everyone yelled except for me who had a frown on my face when the Wish guy came out on stage.

(Music starts playing)

I want to know where you've been.

How can you just leave me like you did.

Where are all the memories we shared.

Don't they mean anything to you anymore.

I want to know how you'll just forget me.

After everything we've been through.

How will you forget me.

How will you forget me.

I won't forget you and you won't forget me.

I will always remember the times we had together.

I won't forget you.

I'll always keep my door open for you.

I'll always keep my door open for you.

(Repeats a couple of times)

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Luke yelled while every girl in the room happily sighed in love with that guy.

"That was pretty good, right Gill" Chase asked for all of the guys noticing my frown.

"The song was a little mushy for my tastes, and the guy is...well a guy and I don't lean that way" I explained.

"Wow Gill, your such a party pooper" Luna whined.

"Are you lady and gents ready to hear the talented, amazing, and especially beautiful LITTLE PRI" the announcer yelled getting every guys attention while losing all of the girls when Wish left the stage.

The reddish brunette walked out with a beautiful smile to the middle of the stage.

(Music starts playing)

A girl walks towards her locker, everyone staring at her.

She opens it and out drops her books, covered in slime.

I'm beautiful.

Why can't I be popular like those other girls.

Why can't I have a popular boyfriend.

Why can't I have any friends that will stay by my side.

What did I ever do to deserve losing you, as my friend.

You left me out in the cold.

And left me for those popular girls.

I lost you as a friend.

And I'll never get you back!

I don't need you anymore!

I'm beautiful in every way you can't be.

(Repeats a couple of times)

"NOW that was awesome" Chase said to me.

"Yeah...it was" I whispered to myself with a small smile.  
Every girl in the room was paying attention now to the stage.

"I would like to thank you all for coming" Kayla said.

"Yeah...and we would like to sing one more song for our fans which will be on our newest album" Chris said coming back on stage.

Everyone excitedly yelled (including me) for the new album and for the last song that Wish and Little Pri will sing together.

Wish walks to the middle of the stage to stand next to Little Pri before they started.

(Music starts playing)

(Kayla's)

I've love you since I was a little girl.

We've done everything together.

How can you just leave me like you did.

(Chris's)

I've love you since we were kids.

We grew up together.

How did we grow apart.

(Both)

I love you with all my heart, how can you just leave me like you did.

How did we break apart.

(Kayla's)

I still love you even if you don't.

You can move on and I'll be alright.

I love you and I won't forget you.

(Chris's)

I still love you even if your with some other guy.

You can move on and I'll be alright.

I love you and don't forget that.

(Both)

Please, come back into my life.

I'll always have a place for you in my heart.

I love you.

Chris kisses me after we say the last words.

We turn towards the wild audience, "Thank you guys for coming" we said before waving and heading backstage.

Kayla's POV

We walked to our dressing rooms when I stopped Chris in front of them, "Why did you kiss me for"

"Kayla, I've love you since we were kids and I know you don't feel the same for me, but that doesn't change how I feel about you" Chris said.

"Chris...I'm sorry, but..." I trailed off.

"It's ok" he said walking into my dressing room with me when I noticed a bouquet of flowers.

"These are beautiful..." I said smelling the flowers.

"Yeah, they remind me of you that's why I got them" Chris said.

"Thank you...Chris"

"Yeah..."

"I love you, but I can't do this...I'm sorry"

"At least you said you love me...that's all I need now, when your ready I'll be waiting for you"

"Ok..." I said kissing his cheek when our managers came in and saw us which made us both blush.

"Everyone is talking about that kiss you guys did, did you two plan that" Jenna, Chris's manager said.

We were speechless, "It doesn't matter, everyone thinks you two are perfect together" John, my manager said.

We turned to look at each other before facing our managers, "WHAT" we both yelled.

"Anyway, you two have some fans that got backstage passes, which will be coming here any minute, so get out there" they said pushing us out of the room before running off somewhere.

"They didn't even say how many people were coming" I pouted.

"Well...it doesn't matter now...there's fourteen people coming this way" Chris said before the said people rushed over to us talking all at once.

"I'm going to kill those two..." I whispered to Chris which made him burst out laughing, which made the fourteen people stop talking, which made us both burst out laughing before we got a hold of ourselves.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go, get into groups with your friends and we'll take pictures one group at a time" Chris explained before they all started making groups.

We took like a billion pictures with those crazy, insane fanboys and fangirls and each time we took pictures Chris was by my side secretly holding my hand.

"Finally, that's over" I sighed when I noticed Kasey leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there" I asked.

"Enough...anyway you guys were great, especially that kiss that everyone is talking about" Kasey smirked.

"Shut up Kasey, we already had to deal with fourteen crazy fans...we're tired and want to go home" I said.

"Fourteen...well you do know that they had thirty backstage passes for your fans" Kasey said.

"Thirty..." I said with shock.

"Where's the other sixteen people at then" Chris asked.

"We're right here" the blond guy said from earlier with eight girls and seven other guys with him.

We turned towards them and Chris and I were in shock at seeing the peach haired girl that stalked us everywhere we went.

As soon as Chris saw her, he jumped behind me to try and hide.

"You know that's not going to help you, Chris" I said which made Kasey burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here" the blond guy asked giving Kasey a death glare.

"I have the right to be here too" Kasey said stepping closer to the blond, glaring at each other like they were going to kill each other.

The peach haired guy held back the blond while I got in between Kasey and the guy, "Kasey you shouldn't be acting this way"

"Your right...I'm sorry" Kasey said hugging me to the eight guys surprise which made him smirk.

I pulled away, "Anyway, before you guys want to kill each other again, do you guys want a picture or something before we leave"

They nodded and we took a picture this time Chris and I were posing like we were taking this picture for the front part of our album.

"Anyway, we have to leave now" I said taking Chris's hand and grabbing my brother's arm and dragging him with us as they walked out with us.

Kasey pulled away from me as we left the building from a side entrance that let us easily make it to the limo when we saw all kinds of flashes from cameras.

We walked closer to the limo when I saw Derrick come up to us.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I came here because your parents finally decided that I could give you this" Derrick said getting down on one knee in front of the whole world.

"Will you marry me" Derrick asked putting the ring on my finger.

Everyone stared shocked at this proposal.

"Get the hell up, why would you do this to me" I said pulling him up from the ground and dropping the engagement ring on the ground.

"But..." he said.

"I've realized that I've never loved you, I'm in love with Chris...sorry" I said turning my back to him which he took as the truth and picked up the ring and left broken hearted and embarrassed.

"Kasey, get the hell in the car" I said when Chris came and took my hand.

"Fine..." Kasey said hopping into the limo.

"Your parents had you engaged to that guy this whole time" Chris whispered to me.

I nodded, "Chris can I stay at your place, I really don't want to even look at my parents right now"

"Yeah, come on" he said helping me into the limo before we drove away to drop off Kasey at his hotel room and drove over to Chris's house.

"Here we are...are you sure your alright" he said.

I nodded before holding his hand and walking inside with him.

"Well that's the tour" he said showing me where everything is which was pointless since this is practically my second home.

"Um...thanks again for letting me stay here" I said when we heard a knock on the door, which Chris opened to show a guy who delivered a movie for us to watch.

"Here let's watch this movie, go sit down while I go get something which will help you feel better" he said walking into the kitchen.

"What movie is it" I asked as he came back putting the disc in the DVD player.

"You'll find out soon enough..." he said sitting down next to me.

"A chick flick seriously" I asked.

"Yep and this" he said holding up a bottle of wine before pouring each of us a glass.

We watched and drank when halfway through we weren't paying attention to the movie anymore instead we were making out on his sofa.

"Chris..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I love you...more than you can possibly understand"

"I love you..." he said lifting me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

The next morning...

"Hey Chris, how are you feeling this morning after figuring out the girl your in love with is engaged" Jake said.

"I'm fine..." he said cooking breakfast and handing him some.

"So you watched this chick flick last night because you don't have a girlfriend...what a shame when you are wanted by every female on this planet"

"Your not fine your depressed, you need to get some action" Jake said.

"I think he's fine" I said coming down the stairs in one of Chris's t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

"How are you feeling this morning" Chris asked kissing me on my lips before I sat down at the table being handed breakfast.

"Great...since you were with me" I smiled.

"Man...how come you didn't tell me you were with a girl last night" Jake said.

"There's nothing to share" Chris said making us both laugh at Jake's frown.

"Anyway, Kayla do you want to go get some coffee" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure, let me go change into my clothes and then we can go" I said kissing Chris before heading back up stairs.

"Wow, are you two dating now" Jake asked.

"That's the thing I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet" Chris said.

"Hey Chris..." I said walking back down the stairs in my dress.

"Yeah..." Chris said when I walked up to him and Jake.

"Can you zip up my dress for me" I asked turning around for him.

"Yeah sure" Chris said zipping it up and hugging me to his chest to kiss me on the cheek.

"Chris, stop your friend is here" I giggled.

"No it's fine, I'm just glad Chris is happy WITH YOU" Jake emphasized.

Chris gave Jake a glare, "Is that what your worried about Chris. We are dating, right"

"I don't know...I didn't want to force you into a relationship with me after what happened last night at the concert" Chris explained.

"Well, if you think you want to then I will go out with you" I said holding his hand.

"This feels right" Chris said walking with me to the car with Jake ahead of us.

We drove to the coffee shop and got out of the car.

"I'll get us a table, you two lovebirds can wait in line" Jake said heading to a table when we just got inside surprising everyone.

"Looks like they recognize us" I whispered holding his hand.

"Yeah...and I don't care they can write whatever they want" Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Chris" I giggled.

"I love" he whispered in my ear, kissing me on my cheek.

"Um...what can I get for you" the barista asked sighing, falling in love with Chris.

"Two caramel frappés, one chocolate frappé, a chocolate cookie, and two brownies please" Chris said letting go of me to get out his wallet from his jeans.

I just noticed that everyone in the room were dreamily staring at us both men and women.

I also noticed that Chris was wearing a gray sweatshirt with the record company logo we always use on it and it looked good on him.

The barista gave us our coffee and desserts, Chris paid and we left hand in hand to where Jake was taking a nap.

We plopped down and woke him up which made me giggle when Chris gave him his chocolate cookie and frappé.

"What took so long" Jake whined.

"Everyone started drooling over Chris especially the barista" I said.

"Are you jealous" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I am not jealous" I stated.

"Hey it's alright, all of the guys in the room were staring at you, but I know you would choose me over any of those other guys and I want you to know that the same goes for you. I would choose you over any of those other girls" Chris said kissing me on the lips which I let him do happily.

We sat there and talked when Kasey came in and sat down next to Jake with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kasey, what's up" Jake said doing some guy handshake thingie.

"Nothing, just came to see how our little Chris is treating my sister" Kasey smirked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Wait...your sister" Jake asked shocked, turning towards me.

"Yes, he's my older brother" I said.

"Oh..." Jake said.

"Anyway, mother and father called me this morning because they were worried that you didn't come home last night" Kasey explained.

"Well, you can't blame me because of that stunt they tried to pull after the concert" I pouted.

"Yeah I don't blame you, even I don't want to be around them" Kasey said making all of us burst out laughing.

My phone started vibrating, "Sorry, I have to take this it's probably mother and father anyway"

I got up and went outside to answer the call.

"Hello" I said.

"Kayla, your parents are freaking out over you not coming home" Marvin said.

"Well, they planned that stunt from a while. Anyway, if that is all you wanted to tell me then I'll hang up now because I'm not coming home anytime soon" I said.

"I know...anyway I wanted to tell you that I got you the clothes you need for your plan" Marvin said.

"Thank you, can you bring them to me later at Chris's house...and Marvin please don't tell my parents where I am...just tell them I'm fine" I said.

"Ok...are you not going to say goodbye to your parents before you leave for Castanet" Marvin asked.

"Yeah, I can't even look at them right now...anyway bye" I said.

"Goodbye" he said before hanging up.

I walked back inside not paying attention to all of the camera flashes surrounding me and plopped down next to Chris.

"Who was that" Chris asked.

"It was Marvin telling me that my parents were freaking out and that he got me the clothes I wanted which he'll bring by later" I said.

"Wait...your moving in with him already, don't you think you two are moving kinda fast" Jake said.

"No...well it's not like that...I'm leaving on a trip and he's going to bring me the clothes and other stuff I need for my trip, sorry..." I whispered.

"It's ok you planned this trip before all this drama started so you still can go and when you come back we can decide what we'll do about us" Chris said hugging me.

"Thanks Chris for everything" I said kissing him.

Later at Chris's house...

Knock...Knock

"I'll be there in a sec" I said going to the door to open it to see Marvin.

"Here are your two bags, one of clothes and the other personal stuff and this bag too" he said handing me the mysterious bag.

"What's in it" I asked looking at the leather messenger bag.

"Some female clothes and more personal stuff...be careful, ok" Marvin said hugging me.

"You know I will, come in you need to do my makeover" I smiled.

We walked to the downstairs bathroom and went inside.

"Have you told Chris you are leaving..."

"Yeah...I have..."

"But you haven't told him who you have to pretend to be, right..."

"Your right...anyway hurry up"

"Fine, hold still..."

An hour later...

"Ok now presenting the new look of Kayla Blythe" Marvin announced to Chris and Kasey.

I stepped out of the bathroom still in my dress, but with a short boyish haircut like my brother's with a few differences.

"Wow, you look like a cross dressing dude" Kasey said falling to the floor laughing so hard while, Chris just stared at me.

I slapped Kasey on the face before turning to Chris, "It's still me...it's just..."

"Wow, your hair is way better looking then mine" Chris smiled which I playfully punched his arm.

"That's not funny" I pouted.

"I'm sorry, your right that was really rude of me" Chris said kissing me on the lips.

"So...you aren't mad with me" I asked.

"Why would I be mad with you for" Chris asked confused.

"Mad that I have to dress as a guy to leave for my new home, which means I won't be back for a while" I said.

"No, I'm not mad...just be careful and call me whenever you need me for anything...and I mean ANYTHING" Chris said.

"Good, I'll be right back..." I said running back to the bathroom.

I changed into some jeans and a blue t-shirt over a vest that makes me look flat-chested, putting on some sneakers and a gray hoody before walking out with my three bags that I'm taking with me.

"Now that your all guyed up, are you ready" Kasey asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" I said sounding like a total guy on the first try.

"Great, here's the directions to Castanet...good luck sis" Kasey hugged me before leaving to give Chris and I time to say goodbye to each other.

"Well...good luck with farming" Chris said before kissing me.

"Bye...thanks for everything" I said before opening the door.

"Kayla...what is your name going to be" Chris asked.

I stopped in the doorway, "It's Brian...why do you want to know"

"To make sure your not cheating on me" Chris smiled.

"I wouldn't even think about cheating on you" I said.

"Just be careful, ok" Chris said hugging me.

"Ok...I will" I said pulling away from him.

I started reluctantly walking away from him when he said, "I'll drop you off at the dock"

"Um...ok..." I said when Chris ran up to me with his car keys and we got into his car with my bags in the trunk.

We got out of the car and I got my bags from the trunk. We walked to the boat I would be sailing on to Castanet.

"When you are ready come aboard and we'll set off" the captain said, "By the way I'm Pascal"

"Thank you Pascal, I'll be right there" I said before he went on board to the helm of the ship to wait for me.

"Kayla...call me when you get the chance after settling in, ok" Chris whispered hugging me.

"I will..." I said pulling away from him and forcing myself onto the boat, nodding for Pascal to go before I changed my mind about any of this.

The boat sat sail leaving everything I've ever held dear behind me for my unknown future and we waved to each other until the other was only a dot on the horizon.


	3. New Island, New Life

Chapter 3 Surprises of Life

"So what's your name, boy" Pascal asked.

"It's Brian, sir" I said.

"Ah, a polite young man, we don't get a lot of those on Castanet"

"Um...thank you, sir"

"No problem, anyway, what brings you to Castanet?"

"My friend asked me to come here to take care of his farm"

"Oh, your Kasey's friend"

"Yeah...is that a problem"

"No, not at all, we thought that he didn't have a friend, that he was just going to change his look and name and come back here"

I laughed, "Kasey wouldn't come back here if it was the last place on Earth, he's afraid you guys would kill him if he came back"

"Really?"

"Yep, you guys scared the shit out of him"

"Good...he shouldn't come back if he knows what's good for his health"

"Um...I'll tell him that next time I see him"

"Anyway, what's your favorite food"

"Um...it would have to be eggs, why?"

"Oh, because since Castanet is a small island everyone knows each other"

"Ok..."

We hear a ring, "Oh, some of the young adults must be calling me" he said pulling out a cell phone.

"Hello, what do you want, Luke..."

"Luke, give me back my phone, and stop being impatient, idiot" someone said grabbing the phone from someone else on the other end.

"But...I want to go home and play the..."

"Anyway, Pascal can you come pick us up because we have our equipment"

"I can't, I'm just getting to Castanet, you guys have to wait until I get back to the mainland to pick you guys up"

"Ok...thanks, Pascal"

"I'll be there when I can" Pascal said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that, some of the guys left to get some stuff"

"It's ok"

"We're almost there, see look at the beautiful island of Castanet, isn't she a beauty"

"Yeah...I guess"

"And other beautiful things are there too, if you catch my drift" he said patting me on the back.

"What..." I said confused, he left to the helm laughing to himself.

I walked to the front of the ship, what does this little island that's not even on the map hold for me, what have I really gotten myself into.

Gill's POV

After the concert...

"I can't believe that Little Pri was engaged to some guy and she broke his heart in front of the whole world, what a bitch" Luna said.

"At least, she could have the decency of doing it in private" Selena said.

"At least, she told him the truth, about not being in love with him" Kathy said "and that should be the only thing that matters"

"Yeah, Kathy's right" Renee said.

"But now Little Pri is most likely dating Wish, though. We can't let that bitch have him" Maya said.

"That's enough about Wish and Little Pri, let's go home" Gill said, everyone agreeing.

Back on Castanet in the Brass Bar...

"Come on Gill, drink some actual alcohol instead of tomato juice" Owen said.

"No"

"Your a disgrace to all men, your the only person on this island that actually orders tomato juice" Chase sighed giving up on Gill's manliness.

"I can drink whatever I want, and that is tomato juice, so if you have a problem with that, oh well"

All of the sudden we saw a person with blue hair run in followed by a purple haired person, they came running over to us, almost knocking over all our drinks.

"Watch it Luke, you almost spilt my rice cocktail" Owen complained.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea" Luke said.

"I told Luke that there is no way he'll be able to pull this off, tell him that it isn't going to happen. Chase, give me a grape cocktail" Julius said plopping down next to Toby.

"Here yah go, Julius, now tell us what prank your going to try and pull now, Luke" Chase said handing Julius his drink before sitting down next to me.

"Well guys, remember how we went to that concert earlier..."

"Yeah..." all of the guys said.

"Well, I'm going to start a band and become famous just like Wish" Luke said excitedly, fist pumping the air.

Everyone spat out their drinks, "WHAT" all of us yelled.

"I'm gonna start a band, is it that hard to believe" Luke questioned, everyone nodded.

"Weeeellll Soooorrrrrrryyy, for the idea" Luke pouted.

"Now, that I think about it, starting a band would be pretty cool" Owen said.

"Yeah, it does sound like fun" Calvin said.

"What do you guys think, should we start a band" Chase asked.

"Yeah" Owen, Calvin, and Luke said.

"What do you guys think" Chase asked.

"Sure, why not" Jin said.

"I rather take a nap, but why not" Toby said.

"Julius?"

"As long as I get to make the outfits" Julius said.

We all nodded our agreement, and Julius squealed like a girl.

"Ok, Gill..."

"No"

"Why not..." Luke whined.

"It's stupid that's why"

"Well, maybe your stupid" Luke said.

"Come on Gill, grow a pair" Owen said.

"I already have a pair so shut up Owen" I said, my face red from anger.

"Please..." Luke said.

"Do it yourselves, you guys don't need me" I said standing up.

I was about to walk away when Chase pulled me back into my chair.

"What the hell was that for" I yelled.

"We all do it or nobody does" Chase said glaring daggers at me like the rest of the guys were doing.

"FINE..." I sighed.

"YEAH" everyone yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh my GAWD, you guys are idiots" I said face palming myself because of their stupidity.

"Ok, now that we all agree, we know Julius will make the clothes..."

"Outfits"

"Fine...Outfits"

"I want to be the lead singer" Luke yelled.

"Can you sing" I asked.

"I don't know, what's singing"

"Seriously, Luke you want to be the lead singer, but you don't know what singing is" I yelled which he nodded to my statement.

"How about you calm down, Gill" Chase said putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Fine, but he is NOT being the singer, he's too stupid to be able to do it" I said.

"I'm sitting right here" Luke said.

"So..." I said.

"Well, that's mean to say when the person is sitting with you" Luke said.

"Well, I wouldn't have to say that if you weren't so stupid" I said.

"Just stop it you two, how about Gill can be the lead singer and Luke, you can be the drummer" Chase said.

"Yeah, I get to be the drummer, wait...what does a drummer do" Luke asked.

"They keep the beat, idiot" I said.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, Owen, you can be the bass guitar player and Calvin, you can be the main guitar player since you already play anyway" Chase said.

"Alright!" Owen and Calvin said.

"Julius, you'll take care of the outfits and be the piano player" Chase said.

"Ok!" Julius said.

"Toby and I can be the managers"Jin said.

"Is everyone ok with these decisions" Chase asked, everyone nodded.

"What about you, Chase" I asked.

"I'll be the back-up singer" Chase said.

"Can you actually sing" I asked.

"Yes I can, I bet you can't" Chase said.

"Whatever, it really doesn't matter because we don't have the equipment to be a band anyway" I said.

"Let's go to the mainland and get the equipment" Luke said jumping up out of the chair.

"We don't have enough money to buy the instruments" Chase said.

"Come on" I said leading the way out of the bar.

"Where are we going" Chase asked.

"Town Hall" I said, opening up the door to the said building and going in, followed by the others.

"Ah hello Gilly, what are you up to"

Everyone started snickering, "FATHER, don't call me THAT" I yelled turning beet red from embarrassment.

"Fine...anyway what can I do for you guys" Hamilton asked.

"We want to start a band" Luke said fist pumping the air.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun" Hamilton said.

"It would be if we had the equipment we need to do it" I said.

"You guys need money, well here you go, have fun, you too Gilly" Hamilton said, giving us the money we need for our instruments. "Run along now"

"Thanks, mayor, let's go" Luke yelled running out of the building.

"Well, let's get going before he leaves us" Chase said before we left Town Hall to get on Pascal's boat.

"So you guys are heading to the mainland" Pascal asked.

"Yeah, we're going to start a band" Luke said fist pumping the air.

"Ok, whatever let's get going" Pascal said before going to the helm to start the ship.

On the mainland...

"So, where should we go to get our stuff" Chase asked.

"There's Mainland Music, right down the street" Calvin said.

"That place isn't any good, we're going to Melody's Music" I said, leading the way.

We took a bus to a different town, "You sure you know where your going" Calvin asked.

"Yeah"

"We're here, come on" I said opening up the door to the music shop.

"Welcome to Melody's Music...Gill is that you, you've grown since I last saw you" the owner said.

"Um yeah...if you say so..."

The door in the back of the shop opened.

"Mother, you shouldn't pester customers" a pretty girl said.

All of the guys were staring at her, shocked to see such a pretty girl that I actually know and is kind of friends with.

"Celia, I wasn't pestering them, I was just talking to Gill" Celia's mother said.

"Gill...is that you...wow you've grown taller" Celia said.

"Um...yeah" I said blushing.

"Anyway, I'm the owner of Melody's Music, the name's Melody, what can I do for you HANDSOME young men" Melody emphasized.

"We're here to buy some instruments, we're going to start a band" Luke said pumped.

"Well, in that case we have plenty of instruments that you guys can choose from, follow me" Celia said leading them to a side room for instruments for sale.

"These are our best instruments..." Celia said showing us some of the best brands of instruments ever made.

"Wow..." all of us said.

"We'll take'em" Luke said excitedly with a fist pump.

"WHAT..." we all yelled.

"WE don't have that much MONEY, Luke" Chase said.

"It's half price since Gill is pretty much family" Melody said with a smirk coming in.

"FAMILY..." the guys yelled.

"Yeah, he's my son-in-law" Melody said.

"REALLY..." they said shocked by this new information.

"NO, IDIOTS, you actually think I'm MARRIED" I yelled.

"It explains your social awkwardness..." they said.

"How did I ever become friends with you idiots" I said putting my head into my hand.

"This is my aunt and cousin"

"Ohhh..." they said.

"Wait...your dad has a sister" Luke asked.

"No, his..." Celia trailed off.

"mother..." Melody finished, all of the guys were speechless with their mouths in an "o" shape.

"Sorry for asking" Chase said.

"It's fine..." Melody said, "let me go ring up your purchases, Celia start packing their stuff up, sweetie"

"Ok" Celia said getting the cases from the back.

"Let us help pack them up" Chase said taking a case, the other guys following his example.

"But...I should do it, it's my job" Celia said with uncertainty.

"It's fine, there's a lot of stuff to pack up and if we all help...Luke...we can get it done faster" Chase said, handing Luke his drum's case.

We all helped Celia pack up our instruments when Melody came in, "All done, I see" she said.

"Yep, we got everything" Jin said.

"Thank you for everything" I said handing over the money for our purchases.

"No, thank you for visiting and good luck with your band" Melody said giving me a hug before heading towards the door.

"You guys owe us autographs and backstage passes when you guys become famous" Melody yelled while Celia giggled as we left nodding our agreement.

"So...now we can go home" Toby said yawning.

"Yeah...but what town are we even in, that's a really nice music store and I might want to go back again some time" Calvin asked.

Everyone turned towards to me, "We're in Forget Me Not Valley, it's where my mother grew up" I said.

"Ok, let's go home" Luke yelled taking out a cell phone to call Pascal.

"Hi, Pascal..."

"Hey, give me back my phone your so impatient, idiot" I yelled tackling Luke for my phone.

"Hello Pascal, we got our equipment, can you come pick us up" I said.

"I'm almost to Castanet, you'll have to wait until I get back to pick you guys up" Pascal said.

"Ok" I said hanging up my phone to put it back in my pocket where Luke took it from somehow.

"Ok, by the time we get back to the dock, Pascal will be there" I said as we hopped back on the bus we took here.

Brian's POV (Kayla)

"Well, here we are...Castanet, smell that beautiful ocean smell" Pascal said.

"Um...I smell week old fish" I said.

"Well, that too, anyway where do need to go" he asked.

"Um...probably the town hall, if you guys have one" I said.

"Yep good choice, go talk to the mayor he'll be there, just follow the sidewalk. Anyway, I have to get back to the mainland, good luck, Brian, you'll need it" Pascal said getting back on his boat and heading back out to the mainland.

I waved goodbye to him as he left. Well I guess I should head to the town hall and talk to the mayor.

I walked towards a building called the Fishery, around the corner to a building called the Brass Bar, over a bridge to see two directions one that leads up a hill the other to a bell tower. I decided to follow the one to the bell tower when I finally saw the town hall.

I opened the door and walked in to see a short fat man behind the desk.

"Oh...hello welcome to the town hall, I've never seen you before" the man said.

"Um...I'm here to run the farm" I said.

"Oh the new farmer, welcome to Castanet, I'm Mayor Hamilton" Hamilton said.

"Thank you, I'm Brian" I said.

"So your going to be our new farmer" he said, I nodded, "well follow me then to your farm" before leading the way to my farm.

We walked around a corner by a beach, past a water mill to see my farm.

"This is it" Hamilton said happily.

I was speechless it was rundown with a hole in the roof and the paint flaking off in patches.

"Um..."

"Isn't it great! It just needs a little paint and all you have to pay is 5,000g for it, which includes the basic furniture needed" Hamilton said.

I gave him a look of shock and disbelief, "Don't worry, you don't have to pay me right now, you can take however long you need" he said.

"Um...thank you, Mayor Hamilton" I said.

"It's not a problem anyway, there's some plants that are already planted and I suggest you go introduce yourself to everyone" he said before waving goodbye and leaving in a hurry.

Well...I guess I could take a look inside. I opened the door slowly hoping it wouldn't fall off the hinges. It was bland and bare with the necessities only.

"Well...it could have been worse" I said to no one in particular.

I walked over to the fridge and opened to see a small little creature eating a turkey sandwich and sipping chocolate milk through a bendy straw.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled hearing the thing squeak in surprise when I slammed the door shut in its face.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" it yelled.

I slowly crept back to the fridge and opened it slowly once again and when it was open the thing FLEW out of the fridge and I yelled scared as hell.

"YOU CAN SEE ME!" it yelled flying around happily while I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Dude...your really pale...are you alright" it asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I yelled in my regular voice.

"Wow...wait are you GAY" it asked.

"NO, ARE YOU" I yelled my voice rising an octave.

"Then why is your voice so high pitch if your a guy...I know are you bisexual" it asked.

"No, I'm actually a girl, but I have to dress as a guy to run my brother's farm, so please don't tell anyone" I said finally calming down some.

"Ohhh...well you don't have to worry about me telling anyone" it said.

"Why?"

"Because...no one can see me" it said.

"Awww, but your so cute, how can they not want to see you" I said hugging it to my chest.

"CAN'T BREATHE..." it said.

"Ohhh...sorry" I said letting it go and rubbing my neck nervously.

"It's ok by the way my name's Finn, and I'm a harvest sprite" Finn said.

"It's nice to meet you, Finn" I said bowing politely.

"My name is Brian...well atleast as a guy..."

"What's your actual name?"

"My real name is Kayla" I said rubbing my neck nervously again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kayla, your my new friend since you can see me and you might be able to save the Harvest Goddess and save the island" he said happily.

"Well...I'm here to run this farm and save the island unlike my brother" I said heading out of the house with Finn flying by my side.

"Wait...your Kasey's sister, he said you are famous...FAMOUS YOU HEAR" Finn said shaking my head well atleast tried to.

"WERE...is the keyword, I'm a farmer now...well atleast until I save the island" I said walking up the path that leads behind my house, up a mountain to see a broken bridge.

"It's BROKEN WE'LL NEVER GET TO SEE THE HARVEST GODDESS" Finn yelled landing on my shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright it can be fixed" I said walking closer to the bridge to see a guy staring at the broken bridge.

"Oh hello there, I've never seen you before" the spiky haired blond said.

"I'm Brian, the new farmer" I said.

"I'm Bo, one of the Carpenter's apprentices" Bo said, "I'm here to fix the bridge, but I've lost my tool box and I can't fix it without it" Bo said.

"I'll find it for you" I said.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting" Bo said before I left to head back to the town.

I met Simon, Shelly, Irene, Candace, Maya, Kathy, Renee, Hayden, Colleen, Jake, Yolanda, Ozzie, Paolo, Perry, Hanna, Cain, Ruth, Craig, and Hamilton so far.

"You've met everyone...well except for the people across the broken bridge" Hamilton said happily clapping his hand.

"About that...do you know where Bo's tool box is" I asked.

"Yes, he left it here, anyway... I'll entrust it to you" he said giving me the tool box.

"Thank you" I said before running out of the door back to the broken bridge and to Bo.

"You've found my tool box, thanks" Bo said taking the tool box, "I can't start working on the bridge yet...I haven't had lunch yet" he said as his stomach growled.

"What do you want for lunch, then" I asked.

"Some milk and a strawberry should be good" Bo said.

"Well...your in luck, then, I bought some milk and a strawberry from Horn Ranch and Marimba Farm earlier" I said handing over the food which was suppose to be my lunch.

"Now, I can fix the bridge" Bo said shoveling the food down his throat right in front of me, how rude.

"It'll be done tomorrow" he said as I waved goodbye and left back to my farm to water the crops already planted in my field and to plant a few more potatoes.

Later in the day...

"You guys are finally home, guess what Gilly" Hamilton said.

"Leave me alone" Gill said.

"Your not even helping put the instruments away" Gill said.

"Well, they're all put away anyway, let's go" Chase said as all of the guys left my father standing there speechless.

We walked out of town, past the beach and mill, to the broken down farm.

We were all laughing and having a good time when Chase said, "Look..."which made us all turn to see what he was talking about.

"What the hell are YOU DOING" Gill yelled rushing towards the person farming, us following behind.

"Excuse me, but I'm working and YOUR INTERRUPTING" I said laying down my hoe on the ground to turn towards the guys approaching me, to see all of the guys that came to my concert two days ago.

"We are selling this farm your not suppose to be here" the blond in the sweater vest said.

"YOUR not suppose to be here, so I suggest you leave before I tell the mayor I have some 'uninvited' guests on MY FARM" I said taking out my last potato seed and planted it in my field before pulling out my 'new' watering can to fill it up at my water source and water my potato plant.

"THE NEW FARMER!" we all said in surprise, the person nodded.

"Yeah, is that a problem because you'll have to deal with it yourselves, I'm too busy to help you with problems plus I'm not a therapist" I said putting my tools away in my small rucksack.

"Anyway, my name's Brian, a friend of Kasey's" I said.

"My name's Chase; this is Jin, Toby, Calvin, Owen, Julius, Luke, and the blond guy that was bitching is Gill. It's nice to meet you" Chase said.

"Likewise...anyway I have to put away George" I said walking away from them.

"George?" they said turning to see my black and white calf that Cain gave me earlier with a brush and some fodder.

I walked back over to them with George, "Yeah, Cain gave him to me earlier which was very kind of him, since I just met him and his family" I said unknowingly petting George softly.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys around" I said rubbing my neck nervously before leading George back into my rundown barn and waved goodbye to the eight guys as they left before walking back into my house.

As soon as I closed the door I slid down the door's frame to the floor, what the hell am I thinking being here and being a farmer.


	4. Life Get's a Little Exciting

Surprises of Life Chapter 4

Life Get's a Little Exciting

My body was in pain all over. What the hell is wrong with me, it felt like I jumped off a cliff or something. I then felt something poke me in the face. Looks like I have to actually open my eyes, darn.

I opened them slowly, "What?" I said groggily.

"You slept on the floor, Kayla" Finn said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?" I yelled jumping up onto my feet still half asleep.

"You told me, jeez, are you trying to make me go deaf?" Finn complained.

"Ohh, sorry Finn, I thought I was back home for a second there" I said nervously rubbing my neck.

"Why was I sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"I don't know, when we came in after talking to Chase and his friends you slid down to the floor and started crying. I couldn't get you to stop, and I eventually fell asleep, by the way your bed is really lumpy" Finn informed.

"Uh, thanks for letting me know" I said.

"No problem! Anyway, can you make me breakfast, I'm hungry, I haven't had an actual breakfast in days" Finn said while holding his little stomach.

"Um...yeah, uh...can I take a shower and change first?"

"Yeah sure, take your time" Finn said as I walked over to my small bathroom and closed the door to take off my dirty clothes from yesterday privately because Finn is a guy right?...well I don't know anyway, before I stepped into my shower.

I came out 30 minutes later, what I think when I'm taking a shower don't judge. Finn looked up from the table to see me come in.

"Your...in a...towel..." Finn said with his eyes widen in surprise.

"You do remember that I am a girl?"

"Yeah...I-I I...um forgot for a second since you act and look like a guy really great" I giggled at his stuttering and slight blush.

"It's ok" I said as I walked over to my wardrobe with my bags sitting next to it which I started to unpack the said three bags each one to a separate drawer. I took out a white tank top and a pair of checkered blue shorts from the bottom drawer and slipped them on.

"Why aren't you...you know um...uh"

"Dressed as a guy?"

"Yeeeaaahh..."

"Maybe I feel like wearing something comfortable to me before I get to work?"

"Okay, I was just curious..."

"I know that's why I'm asking pancakes or eggs?"

"PANCAKES!"

"Okay, pancakes it is..." I smiled opening up my fridge looking for the needed ingredients.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" he whined.

I sighed, "Looks like neither of us get's breakfast, there's only rotten tomatoes and smelly omelets in here"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, we can get something to eat in town" I said when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that? It's only 5:30, why is someone knocking on your door this early in the morning?" Finn asked.

"Shhh Finn, he'll hear you" I whispered yelled.

"Remember no one can see me, how would they be able to hear me if they can't see me, hmm?" Finn stated.

I rushed over to my wardrobe quietly to quickly put on my vest and slip into a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Another knock, "Hang on" I yelled before walking over to the door.

I opened it slowly, to see a blue-haired guy about my age there with his hand about ready to knock on my door again.

I think his name was Lake or Lucas or something, I don't remember, "What do you want?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Sorry...did I wake you up?" the guy said.

"No...duh you did" I said sarcastically opening the door all of the way to see all of the guys from yesterday there.

"What do all of you want, going to tell me to leave or did you come to tell me that you guys are going to burn down my farm for fun?" I asked putting my hand on my hip, to all of their surprise.

"Hey Kayla, your out of character, your a guy, remember." Finn said to me making me realize my hand on my hip which I quickly took off but casually made it look like I was shifting positions.

"Um...we came to see if you were okay, we heard um...noise as we walked back to town yesterday" Chase said.

"That wasn't noise it was crying" Luke said.

"Idiot" Gill...I think his name was said.

"Crying? It must have been the tv" I said slightly nervous.

"Ohh...well...um...we thought it was because we were being kinda rude to you yesterday" Chase said with a nervous rub to the back of his head.

"No, why would I cry over some annoying little bratty guys, like yourselves?" I said.

Finn bursted out laughing falling onto my shoulder and rolling around laughing some more into my ear, "And the bratty girl is talking hahahaha" Finn laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled scaring the guys standing in front of me.

They all gave me a weird look like I'm insane.

"Not you guys...look I'm sorry I just woke up so you'll have to excuse my um...tiredness" I said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"OKAY, we understand it is pretty early anyway, we'll see you later Brian" Luke yelled as they walked away, all of them waving as they each went their separate ways home.

"That was close" I said after they were all too far away to hear me.

"You have no idea how close they were to figuring out your identity and how HILARIOUS this whole event was hehehehe" Finn chuckled.

"Do you ever stop laughing!" I yelled exasperated.

"I've never laughed this much with Kasey, maybe I should keep you around and make you mad for fun?" Finn said tapping his tiny chin in thought.

"Nope, not gonna happen as soon as I finish my mission I'm outta here" I said before grabbing my rucksack and heading to my field to start working.

An hour or so later...

"Finally done" I said wiping the sweat off my brow.

"FINALLY, YOU TAKE FOREVER TO DO ANYTHING!" Finn whined.

"I want to see you try and do my work and if you complain too much about how long it takes I'll force you to do the work for me, understand?" I said with an evil smirk.

"O-ok, j-just d-don't give me that look EVER AGAIN" Finn said scared out of his mind.

"Okay, we have a deal then, let's get to town and get a late breakfast." I said as we both headed down the path towards town.

I walked over the bridge into town while Finn flew around me in circles like he always seems to do. I still don't see how nobody sees him flying around me when I'm standing there talking with them. Anyway we walked over to the Brass Bar to stop and talk to Kathy.

"Hey, Kathy" I said.

"Oh, hi Brian, how are you this morning?" Kathy asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine...I guess..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well...Chase's been complaining about how the fire isn't strong enough to cook anything, and Chase is...well Chase and you know..."

"I see...is anybody else having the same difficulty with fire?"

"Umm...yeah...I think Ocarina Inn, the Blacksmith, and pretty much everyone is having trouble, aren't you?"

"Well...I haven't tried cooking anything yet, it turns out that Kasey didn't keep his fridge full of any edible food."

"Awww, poor Brian..."

"It's no big deal" I said.

"But IT IS a big deal, I'm going to starve if I don't eat breakfast" Finn whined which I ignored.

"Here, you can have this granola bar since I had cereal this morning already." Kathy said handing me the granola bar.

"It's yours, I'll be fine" I said.

"Buuut Kaaaayyylllaaa" Finn whined.

"I insist"

"Um...thanks"

"No problem, anyway I'll um...see you around" Kathy said as she hurried away with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"What's up with her?" I asked Finn.

"I don't care NOW OPEN UP THE FREAKING FOOOD" Finn complained tackling the granola bar in my hand.

"Fine...but you have to fly and take a bite of it each time because I think everyone would think I am weird if they saw a floating granola bar following me everywhere." I said as I rip open the granola bar wrapper.

"Whatever...omnomnom" Finn said devouring it happily as we walked up to ask everyone about what's going on with the island's fire.

A few hours later...

After talking to everyone on the island, I've learned that all of the elements are screwed up. The fire is really weak, the soil is awful for farming, the water is too dangerous for ships to come in or even leave the island, the wind doesn't even blow anymore, and everyone is unhappy here, or plan on leaving or have already left the island. I know one thing for sure, though...

That this island is screwed if I fail.


	5. The Disappearance of a Pop Star

Surprises of Life Chapter 5 The Disappearance of a Pop Star

Brian's POV (Kayla)

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"What the hell is that noise" I muttered as I got up from my bed, failing miserably at not trying to wake up Finn in the process.

He got up to see me in a white tank top and a pair of checkered red shorts, "It's the phone, Kayla. Hurry up and answer it, it's giving me a headache."

"I am getting it, just shut up for once, Finn!" I semi-yelled before picking up the phone. "WHAT!" I yelled it the phone.

"Um...Brian, is everything alright?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, everything's just dandy!" I semi-yelled.

"I'm hungry, Kayla. Will you make me breakfast?" Finn whined.

"Make your own breakfast, Finn! I'm not always going to be here for you." I yelled.

"Um...Brian..." Chase said.

"YES, what do you want? Me to make breakfast for you too." I said exasperated.

"Um...no...I just wanted to tell you that usually the whole town gets together to watch the news this morning so I thought maybe you should stop by..." Chase said.

"Okay...yeah sure, I'll be there. What time does it start?" I asked when we heard a huge clang in my kitchen.

"FINN...! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm making breakfast for the both of us?" Finn said.

"Aww, that's so sweet, thanks, but your failing miserably. I'll help you in a second, okay!" I said.

"Okay! I love your breakfasts, Kayla!" Finn said.

"I love you too, Finn." I said. "For your humor, anyway." I muttered under my breath.

"Um...Brian, it starts at 9:00 so don't be late." Chase said.

"Okay, thanks see you, then." I said before hanging up.

"Let's make a quick breakfast before I start work so we're not late." I said to Finn.

"Late for what exactly?" Finn asked as he tried to crack an egg.

"To see the news, I guess the whole town gets together to watch the news once a week or something like that." I said as I cracked Finn's egg and my own.

"Ohh yeah, I always wonder what they were doing. Kasey never went to one of those." Finn said as he sat the table.

"Hopefully, it won't be that bad because I've already been here for a few weeks and I haven't done anything to get closer to completing my mission." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Kasey couldn't do anything to complete his mission and he spent two and a half years trying." Finn said with a dismissive wave before digging into his plate of eggs that I sat down in front of him.

"But what if I have the same problem that I can't do anything to help the island, am I going to spend four years trying futilely until I give up?" I asked with a frown.

"Don't worry, Kayla your the person the Harvest Goddess needs to save this island. You'll be a hero!" Finn smiled.

"Thanks Finn for the support, but we should hurry, we really don't want to be late." I said before we both started shoveling food into our mouths before I changed into my work clothes and hurried to start work.

Chase's POV

"That was a really weird conversation." Owen said.

"You didn't have to be the one speaking, now did you?" I frowned.

"You lost fair in square." Jin said.

"Yeah..., but I shouldn't have to do it, though." I said.

"So Gill, your father asked YOU to do it, but instead you decided to draw straws to see which one us has to do it." I stated.

"As Jin said, You lost fair in square." Gill said.

"Whatever..." I sighed.

"Let's go practice a little bit before we have to go see the news." Calvin said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Luke yelled as we went into the town hall's music room.

We quickly sat up our instruments.

"1-and a-2-and a-3" Luke yelled before starting the beat and before Calvin, Owen and Julius started playing.

Gill and I counted measures of rest before we started singing.

I stood there waiting

Waiting for you to come home to me

What will I do without you by my side

I need you in my life

You promised me that you would come back

Was it a lie? Did you run off with someone else?

Do you not need me anymore?

I stood there for hours...days waiting for you

Please come home to me

I miss having you by my side

I just want you to be mine

"That was beautiful!" Hamilton said clapping.

"Ohh hey, Mayor Hamilton! What's up!" we said.

"It's time for the news, let's get going." Hamilton said before leaving.

"Let's go" I said after we put away our instruments.

We walked out of the town hall up to the plaza.

"Who was that Finn person Brian was talking too while on the phone with us?" Luke asked really loud, loud enough for everyone who was already in the plaza waiting for the news to come on to turn around towards us.

"Was he WITH a man this early in the morning?" Ruth asked.

"I told you he was gay, he's just too pretty to be straight!" Craig said making the townspeople nod in agreement.

Everyone started talking all at once when we heard running come up the path to the plaza.

"Sorry I'm late." Brian panted from his run up here.

Everyone grew quiet all at once staring at him.

"Is the government going to start a nuclear war or something? Why are you all giving me a weird look for?" he asked chuckling to the first part of his sentence before finishing with a confused look.

We all broke out of our daze when Hamilton said, "Ohh, the news just turned on let's watch!"

We all turned towards the huge tv screen.

News Reporter's POV

"This is Sally Davis with your morning news."

"It's a beautiful sunny day in the city at 75 degrees."

"We just got breaking news. Rebecca Smith will give you the latest update...Rebecca?"

"Sally, we just got a report that Little Pri did not show up for her very first concert without Wish today."

"Oh shit, I knew I forgot something." Kayla thought looking at Finn.

"How many people were waiting for her to show up?" Sally asked.

"More than two thousand people were waiting with tickets that cost more than a hundred dollars." Rebecca answered.

"That's awful, she should be ashamed of herself. Will she be giving refunds?" Sally asked.

"That's where this story takes an interesting turn." Sally said. "We figured out who was the guy that asked her hand in marriage in front of the whole world at her last concert with Wish is Derrick Williams, heir of Williams Incorporated. We asked him a couple of questions about Little Pri when we met up with him outside his parents' building."

The screen which turned to Rebecca going up to Derrick outside the building.

"Derrick Williams, correct?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you this fine morning." Derrick smirked.

"We have a couple of questions to ask you about Little Pri." she said.

"I don't want to talk about that bitch..." he said.

Everyone gasped...

"Um...how do you know Little Pri?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" he sighed messing with his hair.

She shook her head.

"Fine...I don't care about her, I've never have even when we were little she would annoying."

"So you grew up with Little Pri?"

"No, I didn't grow up with Little Pri."

"Then...how do you know her?"

"I grew up with my two best friends in the whole world, we would do everything together, but...they changed..."

"If your not going to answer my questions about Little Pri we're done here."

"Fine..., but can I ask you one question?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you know the actual names of Wish and Little Pri?"

Everyone started guessing about their actual names.

"You know their actual names?" she asked in shocked.

It would be the biggest scoop ever for there station.

"Of course I know their actual names, I grew up with them! I still can't believe how stupid the world has been to not figure their names or who their parents are."

"Let me get this straight for our viewers, you not only grew up with Little Pri but also with Wish?"

"Yeah."

At this same time Wish is in his parents' building across the street from where this interview was taking place.

"You shouldn't let him say your name, get going!" his father said Wish nodding as he ran out of the office and down flights of stairs to the ground floor across the street to the interview.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Derrick?" Wish said coming over into the camera's view in a suit without a tie, the top buttons on his dress shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His hair was spiky like it usually was, but his most noticeable features are his whitish hair and his golden eyes.

"This is getting interesting." she said to the camera.

"You promised never to tell anyone our actual names, Derrick. You know she'll be mad with you." Wish said.

"I don't care anymore, I loved her and she broke my heart in front of the WHOLE WORLD. Do you think I would actually keep that stupid promise after that?" Derrick said.

"You just said you loved her, you never stop loving someone even if she is with someone else."

"How would you know?"

"Because you've been engaged to her since she's been born actually before that, she was promised to you by her parents."

"How do you know that?" Derrick asked in shock.

"She told me everything after we left the concert when you pulled that stunt...she cried because she thought she lost you as a friend and I sat through all of her explanation about how she never accepted my dates or when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I loved her even then, but I was rejected every single time because she was stuck with you and now you're going to screw up my life and even her life more than it already is. She's not even here to defend herself!" Wish yelled breathing raggedly.

"Christopher, you are going to make yourself sick if you keep yelling and getting angry like that." a woman said the woman and the man with her were in suits walked over to him, the woman came to hug Wish.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil!" Rebecca said to the camera.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris (Wish) asked.

"Sweetheart, it's time to tell the world the truth even if this isn't the way we wanted it to happen." Mrs. O'Neil said her husband nodding in agreement.

"So your the parents of Wish?" Rebecca asked Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil.

"Yes we are and our son's name is Christopher O'Neil, the heir to our company.

"You hear that world, Wish's actual name is Christopher O'Neil." Rebecca said to the camera.

Every girl all over the world squealed all at once at this moment...except for Kayla.

"Just call me Chris, please. Now, that that's over with, Derrick are you happy, now?" Chris asked with a glare that made the girls squeal even more.

"No, we didn't tell the world Little Pri's actual name yet..." Derrick smirked.

"You're not still going to go through with that are you? She's not even here to say that she wants you to say her actual name." Chris said.

Brian pulled out his cellphone to call Chris. He walked away from everyone.

Everyone turned to see Brian walk away dialing a number...soon he was out of sight probably heading home or something.

"Kayla, where are we going?" Finn asked her as they walked out of town to the beach right outside of town where they stopped.

Her call went through, "Chris, put me on speaker." she said.

After Brian left Chris answered his phone.

"Are you sure? Fine..." he said into the phone before getting off of it.

"We're in luck, I guess...I put her on speaker." Chris said pressing the speaker button on his phone.

"Little Pri is that you?" Rebecca asked.

Chase walked away whispering to us that he was going to go find Brian.

He walked on the bridge towards the entrance of town that leads out to the farm to see Brian on the beach below. He was too faraway to hear what he was saying...

Back to the interview... (Gill's POV)

"Yes, I'm Little Pri and I'm so sorry Derrick...Chris I never met to hurt either of you...I didn't know what to do about my situation. I did what I thought was best for me...I'm sorry..." Little Pri trailed off sounding like she was crying.

Everyone felt sorry for this girl.

"There is more to my story than falling in love with my two best friends...way more and it'll have to stay a mystery until I come back and that's how it will stay until that time when the three of us are together once more. I can tell you that my actual name is Kayla Blythe and that I love you both Chris...Derrick more than you both can possibly know...bye." Kayla said before hanging up.

Derrick and Chris had tears in their eyes, "Dammit..." they both muttered under their breath.

"That is the latest on the disappearance of the most talented and secretive pop star in history." Rebecca said to the camera before the tv cut to black and Hamilton shut it off.

"That girl is stupid for making those two handsome guys wait for her." Luna said making Selena, and Maya nod in agreement.

Everyone agreed with her except for Kathy, Renee, Candace, Anissa, Chase, and Brian who came back with Chase just now.

He looked like he's been crying, who would be stupid enough to show that you've been crying...it shows how weak you are that's not good to show to people that think you're gay and a weirdo.

"You all wouldn't understand, what she's going through unless you've fallen in love with someone you can't ever be with..." Brian said before turning and walking away, again.

"Brian...!" Chase yelled after him...with a slight twinge of longing in his purple irises.


	6. Ringing the Red Bell

Surprises of Life Chapter 6 Ringing the Red Bell

"Kayla, get out of bed, you are leaving the house!" Finn yelled landing on my face, trying to push my eyes open.

I groaned, "I don't wanna..." I said flipping onto my side to face the wall.

"GET UP OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Finn yelled out landing on my bed and pulling the blanket off of me causing him to fall to the floor.

I groaned again sitting up in my bed, "How..." I asked crossing my arms.

"I'll tell them, how else would I." Finn said.

"Remember no one can see you let alone hear you, Finn" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"Ohhh...right..." he said sitting down gently mumbling to himself. "How would that work..."

"It wouldn't, Finn, but you're right I need to leave the house." I sighed ruffling my hair.

"I am...!" I nodded. "Woohoo, I'm right for the first time in my life, but you really do need to leave the farm, go to town or something." Finn said happily flying in loops.

I slid out of bed walking slowly over to my dresser to change into my work clothes. I picked out a gray shirt and a pair of my jeans with my dark brown boots.  
"Are you ready!?" Finn asked flying over to me.

"Yeah I guess..." I said as I grabbed a bagel to eat for breakfast before going outside to start my chores.

I watered my potatoes and picked a few that were ready to be shipped before heading into the barn to take care of George. I quickly finished and walked outside to check my shipping bin to make sure I have everything I wanted to ship ready.

"So...what should we do now?" I asked Finn.

Finn floated in front of me rubbing an imaginary beard while thinking before snapping his fingers saying, "I know we should go see the Harvest Goddess, we can ask her how to fix the elements."

"Okay let's go." I said nodding in agreement.

"To Garmon Mine District!" Finn yelled out pointing in the direction we needed to go.

We walked around the small lake by my house, following the path leading up to the mountain area known as Garmon Mine District. We walked forward to the now fixed bridge, walking slowly across it to make sure it didn't break from underneath us.

"I'm glad I can fly." Finn said flying across the bridge while I carefully walked across, afraid to fall down into the water far below.

I glared at Finn, "Yeah...so lucky..." I said through gritted teeth, making him chuckle.

A few seconds later I was across the bridge, I sighed in relief, "Okay where is the Harvest Goddess at?" I asked Finn.

"The Harvest Goddess Pond." he said flying forward past the Carpenter, me following behind, both of us stopping at the path that leads to the Harvest Goddess's Pond.

"Well that was easy to find." I said with a smile as I walked forward, Finn flying beside me as we went down the path.

All of the sudden wild animals came out of nowhere blocking our way.

"Move!" Finn yelled glaring at the animals making them even angrier than they already were.

"Finn, that's not very nice." I said frowning at him.

"But they're in the way..." he said holding his hands out pointing out the obvious.

"I know but that is no excuse, maybe they have a reason why they are blocking our way." I said glaring slightly at Finn.

"Will you all please move so we can go see the Harvest Goddess? I came here to ask her for help about fixing the elements." I told the animals but all they did was growl at me with death glares.

"I don't think they understand..."

"How would they understand, they're Japanese not American." Finn smirked.

"Shut up...let's go." I pouted as I lead the way back to where we came from.

I walked towards the edge of the cliff in front of the Carpenters, staring off thinking with Finn about a plan to get past those animals when five people walked up to me.

"Hi, Brian." Chloe said with a wave making the four others with her stop.

I turned towards her, "Hi, Chloe,...Owen...Luke...Calvin...Julius..." I said with a small wave absently still thinking.

The four guys started to walk away, but Chloe glared at them to stay, they looked really uncomfortable standing there silently.

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked turning to me with a smile.

"Thinking..." I stated.

The guys must have thought that I meant about jumping off the cliff because they gave me a scared/ horrified look with their mouths hanging open in shock and disbelief.

"Not about jumping..." I said with a dismissive wave. "I need to get to the Harvest Goddess Pond, but wild animals are blocking the way and won't move."

"Ohhh..." they all said with a look of slight disappointment before switching it to a neutral expression.

"I can't come up with any plan, Kayla, sorry..." Finn sighed falling onto my shoulder with a frown.

"It's okay, Finn, I'll figure something out..." I said, the five of them all giving me a confused and insane look.

"Um...are you sure you're okay...?" Owen asked. "Owww..." Chloe elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm fine, I guess I'll see you guys later, you all probably have somewhere you need to be going." I said.

Chloe shook her head, "No they're playing with me today so I say we stay and help Brian!" she semi-yelled happily.

The four guys groaned and so did I all at the same time, making all of us break out laughing.

"You guys don't have to stay and help, but I think I'm going to go for a walk and think out a plan." I said before bowing and leaving back over the bridge.

I was halfway across when Chloe yelled out, "We'll go with you!" while running onto the bridge making it swing wildly, making me have a slight panic attack while holding on to the ropes tightly with my hands.

The bridge stopped swinging, all of the guys were on the ground laughing while Chloe stood next to me with an innocent smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Brian?" she asked swinging her body back and forth innocently with a devious smirk on her face.

"I-I'm f-f-fine..." I said through gritted teeth, my knuckles white as snow since I was still holding the rope tightly in my grasp.

We heard footsteps and turned to see who came to laugh at me even more. Luna, Selena, Maya, and Phoebe were the only girls laughing, Kathy, Anissa, Renee, and Candace were glaring and smiling slightly at them and the four on the ground still laughing plus Gill, Toby, and Jin.

"That was uncalled for!" Chase yelled furiously pushing past everyone. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves for treating someone like they are trash!" he said grabbing me by the hand and pulling me across the bridge and down the slope to get back to my farm.

Everyone just stared after us with their jaws dropped to the floor in shock, thinking that Chase would be the first to laugh at me.

Chase finally stopped by the small plot by the watermill, "You can open your eyes." he said, I could hear the worry in his voice so I raised my head and opened my eyes that I didn't even know that I closed.

"Umm...thanks for um...you know saving me back there..." I said looking at his face, my face growing red because of him still holding my hand.

"Umm...uh n-no problem, are you sure you're okay?" he asked finally realizing he was holding my hand and lets it go to rub his neck nervously while looking away from me.

I smiled, "I only helped because I felt sorry for you, but don't let this happen again because I just might laugh along with them next time." he said with an uncaring look before just walking back towards town.

"Umm...okay..." I muttered confused and hurt by his words.

"I guess none of them will ever want to be my friend..." I sighed to Finn.

"Don't worry, they'll like you once they get to know you, Kayla." Finn said.

"I'm not too sure about that, but at least I won't have to stay here once I finish my mission." I said. "Let's get something to eat, I'll make some sandwiches for us."

We walked into my house as everyone walked down from Garmon Mine District, they saw me walk in and felt bad about what they did slightly well not the four girls that laughed or the original four guys and Gill.

"He deserved that..." Gill thought with a smirk to himself. "How can my best friend defend such a loser, and someone that is obviously gay?"

They walked past my house laughing as they enjoyed their conversation while I was glaring at them through my window.

A few hours later, I walked back up to Garmon Mine District with Finn not stopping to slowly go across the bridge even though I am still terrified of the said bridge. We walked towards the Carpenter to see Dale playing with a huge and super cute dog.

"Hello Dale." I said with a bow stopping in front of him.

"Ah...hi Brian, how's the farm going?" Dale asked petting the top of his dog's head.

"Great so far...except for one thing..." I sighed.

"Really? Maybe I can help...?" Dale said.

"I think you can...!" I said with a slight smile.

"Okay...well what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I've been trying to go to the Harvest Goddess Pond, but it's blocked by wild animals." I explained.

"Wild animals that won't move huh..." he stated tapping his chin in thought, I nodded.

"Well it seems like they don't like you..." he said, he noticed that I was giving him a confused look.

"See this is my dog Boss, I trained him myself and I trust him with my life, you need to open your heart to animals to show that they can trust you with their lives." he explained.

"How can I do that?" I asked.

"I have an animal whistle that might help...I wonder where it went..." he said as he searched his pockets. "I must have dropped it earlier, I hope nobody gets hurt because of it..."

"I'll find it!" I said.

"Okay if you find it you can keep it, good luck Brian." he said before Boss and him walked inside their home.

"Let's find that animal whistle!" I said happily.

"Yeah!" Finn said as we went to ask around if anyone has seen it. We went to go see Barbara in her store.

"Hello Barbara, have you seen an animal whistle?" I asked.

"No, I haven't sorry. I suggest you ask Julius." Barbara answered, I nodded in thanks before leaving to go to the Accessory Store.

"Uhh...hi Julius, have you've seen an animal whistle?" I asked.

"Yeah, Simon found one on the ground and gave it to me to appraise it, it was worthless." Julius pouted.

"Can I have it?" I asked.

"Sorry...but I gave it to Chloe." Julius said, I bowed in thanks for the information before heading over to the Blacksmith.

"Hello Ramsey, do you know if Chloe has an animal whistle?" I asked.

"Well...I'm not sure, I haven't seen her, but if she did find something she would show it to Owen, who's in the mine." Ramsey said, I bowed in thanks before leaving for the mine.

We walked into the mine and headed down the steps, "I wonder what's down that hallway?" I asked Finn.

"It's too dark and plus I hate dark places." Finn pouted making me chuckle as we went down ten floors to see Owen.

"How much farther..." Finn whined.

"J-Just d-down t-these s-steps..." I panted as I semi-walked/tripped down the steps.

"H-Hey O-Owen..." I said trying to catch my breath making him turn around towards me.

"Ohh...hi Brian, what are you doing down here?" Owen asked resting his hammer on his shoulder.

"D-Do y-you k-know i-if C-Chloe h-has a-an a-animal w-whistle?" I asked finally catching my breath somewhat.

"Yeah, she did, but when she blew on it a bear and a boar came out of nowhere so I took it from her for her own safety." Owen said.

"T-Thank the Goddess, can I please have the whistle, I need it to go to the Harvest Goddess Pond?" I explained.

"I guess...here, be careful with it though, I'm not going to save you if an unwanted animal tries to kill you." he said with a slight smile, handing over the whistle.

"Thank you and don't worry I can take care of myself, none of you will have to worry about me." I said with a huge smile and a wave before heading back up.

I ran out of the mine and past the shops, Ramsey, Chloe, Dale, Luke, Bo, Barbara, and Phoebe gave me a weird look as I past them.

I ran across the small bridge and slid on the gravel and dirt but I turned it into a turn towards the path towards the Harvest Goddess Pond. I ran down the path, Finn having trouble keeping up with me. I stopped in front of the still angry animals, Finn on the other hand kept flying, not stopping fast enough.

I grabbed Finn's tiny foot to stop him, he sighed in relief, "Thanks Kayla, I thought I was a goner there for a second..."

"No problem!" I said. "Let's see the Harvest Goddess!"

"YEAH!" Finn yelled out happily fist pumping the air.

I pulled out the whistle and blew on it making the animals happy and they moved from our way.

"You did it, Kayla!" Finn cheered.

"No, we did it, let's go, Finn!" I said as we walked forward towards the pond.

We stopped at the top of a flight of stairs, "Wow..." I said in awe.

"This place is awesome isn't!?" Finn asked happily with a smile.

"Yeah...it's so beautiful..." I said as we went over the path to the main area of the pond.

"Where's the Harvest Goddess at, Finn?" I asked looking around when I heard a voice behind me.

"Welcome Kayla, to the Island of Castanet." I turned around to see a beautiful woman with braided long aqua hair in a beautiful aqua colored dress with a calming aura.

"A-Are y-you t-the..." I trailed off still in awe.

"Harvest Goddess. Yes, I am. I sent you here, you're the only one who can save the island." she said.

"Okay, yeah, I know that, but why didn't you tell my brother that he couldn't save the island and you let him keep trying until he was kicked off?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest waiting for a good reason.

"I've never met your brother, Kayla, he couldn't even figure out how to get past the animals like you, I would have told him if I could, but I can not leave my tree." she said.

"It had to play out like that to get the true savior of the island here, I am truly sorry for causing you and your family unnecessary pain." she said with a frown.

"I had to drop everything in my old life just to come save an island that isn't even on the map! I had to leave the guy of my dreams that I can finally be with after having a crush on him my whole life. I had to leave for this island because my brother was crushed that he couldn't do ANYTHING to help save the island." I semi-yelled/ranted.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain I have caused you, but your brother is strong and would have been able to save the island if he was the person the island needed." she explained.

I sighed, "Fine...what do I have to do to save the island?" I asked, Finn landing on my shoulder.

"You see the tree behind me?" she asked, I nodded.

"This is my divine tree, that helps distribute my powers and keeps everything in balance." she explained.

"It doesn't look to good..." I stated.

"No it's worst, it's dying which is making my powers fade, and the elements disappeared because everything is out of balance, if it isn't fixed soon the island will be uninhabitable. I asked my five harvest sprites to ring their bells, but they are sleeping and I fear they are too weak to do it." she explained.

"So that's where I come in, all I have to do is ask them to ring the bells and then I can go home, sounds simple...so where are these bells at?" I asked.

"That is the problem, I do not know the five bells' locations." she said with a frown.

"I see...is it possible that they were moved from where they are suppose to be?" I asked.

"Yes, it is possible anyone could see and take the bells." she said.

"Wait, how...when they can't see Finn...?" I asked slightly confused.

"They are normal bells with some of my powers that control the island's elements. All of the children and adults with pure hearts use to be able to see the harvest sprites and I, but one day they couldn't see us anymore so they forgot about us, some believed that we were still there but that they just couldn't see us. They still prayed to me, but people stopped visiting." she explained sadly.

"Soon after the people stopped believing and my power started fading...please Kayla you are the only one who can save the island and fix the elements."

"Kayla, you have to help save the Harvest Goddess!" Finn cried flying into the Harvest Goddess's arms.

"Shh...Finn...don't cry." the Harvest Goddess hugged Finn comforting him.

"I'll do my best...for you Finn, Harvest Goddess." I said before bowing and walking back the way I came to leave the pond.

"Kayla, take Finn with you, he'll help you with your mission." she said sending Finn with me as she waved goodbye to us. "Come back if you ever need help with your mission."

"Okay!" Finn and I said happily as we left.

"So which bell do we start out with..." I asked Finn as we walked down the path back to the Garmon Mine District.

"Well there's the red bell, yellow bell, blue bell, green bell, and purple bell." Finn said.

"I think we should start on the red bell because a lot of people need fire to cook food, stay warm, and work and we can just go in that order and if we need to change the order we just do the bell that we need to do to get to the next one until we finish."

"Good plan, Finn, let's go back to the mine for some quick cash, and we can start looking for the red bell tomorrow." I said, Finn nodded in agreement as we walked back into the mine.

"Kayla, remember that rock Owen was smashing?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah, we should go see if he's broken it yet since we're going down that way anyway." I said, Finn nodded as I pulled out my hammer.

We finally got back down to the tenth floor along the way I got two iron ores, two copper ores, two silver ores, two gold ores, and a rare ore. (I actually did this when I played my game)

"Kayla, look the boulder is broken!" Finn pointed out happily.

I walked forward with Finn, "It's the bell frame, but where is the bell?" Finn asked while I sighed.

"Let's go it's past noon, we can stop at the Accessary shop and get this stuff appraised." I said leading the way back up.

"Shouldn't we thank Ramsey, about how he told us where Chloe and Owen would be with the whistle?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah, you're right, we can do it on our way to get this stuff appraised." I said, Finn nodded in agreement.

We walked into the Blacksmiths, "Hello Ramsey, I wanted to thank you for the information once again." I said with a bow.

"No problem, Brian, but did you find what you were looking for?" Ramsey asked, I nodded that I did.

"Kayla, maybe you should ask him if he's seen a red bell." Finn said.

I nodded, "I did, but I was wondering if you've seen a red bell?"

"A red bell...hmm...no I haven't, but Chloe might know something about it since she's down in the mine all of the time." Ramsey suggested.

"Thank you again for the information..." I bowed before leaving.

"I hope you find what you're looking for!" Ramsey said stopping me in the door, I nodded before leaving with Finn.

"Kayla, look the red bell!" Finn yelled pointing across the small bridge to the bell just sitting on the ground.

"Come on, Finn!" I said running forward across the bridge.

"Eight...Nine...Ten!" Bo yelled out turning around to see me running towards the bell when Chloe ran out of nowhere and kicked the bell up into the sky.

Finn and I stood there in shock at what just happened when Owen walked up smiling with Bo.

"I was sure I would kick it this time." Owen said.

"They've been kicking...the bell..." Finn sighed falling to the ground in shock.

"Wow Chloe, that is the best kick I have ever seen, it even landed in the chimney." Bo said.

"I can't believe you just kicked that, like it was an actual can!" I yelled, surprising Owen, Bo, and Chloe.

"But..." Chloe said.

"You guys have no idea how important that was to me!" I yelled, running towards the Blacksmiths, Chloe running after me leaving the two guys standing there confused.

I ran into the Blacksmiths, surprising an already confused Ramsey.

"Grandpa, can you get out the bell for Brian?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry, I already tried, but it's stuck in there pretty good which gives me the feeling that this had something to do with you." Ramsey said to Chloe with a slight frown.

"Owen, Bo, and I were just playing..." Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you Chloe, please forgive me." I said with a bow.

She nodded, "I think I'll be able to get it out if you give me one iron ore, one copper ore, one silver ore, and one gold ore to put on the already weak fire should make enough smoke and make enough force to get it out." Ramsey said.

"Well, then I guess I'm lucky because I already have them." I said with a smile.

"Wow, really...!" Chloe said in awe, I nodded handing over the ores so Ramsey could put them on the fire.

"Okay, we're ready!" Ramsey yelled as Chloe and I ran outside to watch the bell shoot out of the chimney and I was able to catch it.

"We did it, Kayla!" Finn yelled happily while Chloe clapped.

Ramsey walked out of his shop, "Thank you both." I said with a bow before they went back inside.

"Kayla, let's go put the bell back!" Finn said as the sun was setting.

"Okay, let's go before it gets any darker." I said as we walked back down into the mine. Getting down took somewhat longer than it did the first time I went down there.

"Finally..." Finn sighed as we walked forward to the bell frame.

I put the bell onto the frame, "So...what do we do now?" I asked Finn.

Finn shrugged, "I have no idea..."

All of the sudden a bright light appeared from the bell.

"Hiiii I'm Alan, a Harvest Sprite!" a red sprite said.

"Eek!" Finn screeched hiding behind me.

"Umm...hi...I'm Kayla, I was wondering if you could ring your bell..." I said petting Finn's head a little.

"I can if you answer this one question..." I nodded. "Who are you working for and what's your mission?" Alan asked with a glare.

"That's two questions. I'm helping the Harvest Goddess, and it's getting dark out so can you please ring the bell." I stated with my hands on my hips.

"Fine...you're not any fun..." Alan pouted. "Ohh, red bell of fire, ring so we can hear your beautiful melody!"

The bell rang making a beautiful melody, "We did it, Kayla!" Finn yelled happily, hugging my face tightly.

"Yep! We did it!" I said with a fist pump before yawning.

"We really should get to bed, Kayla..." Finn yawned.

"Yeah...let's go." I said as we waved to Alan before heading back up.

It took a few hours too long to get out, "I never want to do that again..." I sighed wiping sweat and dirt from my brow.

"AIIIRRR! Finally, I'm free from that suffocating earth! What time is it, anyway?" Finn said.

I looked down at my watch, "It's three in the morning..." I yawned again as we walked across the bridge back down to my farm.

I walked down the slope to see someone watching the ocean from my plot of land in front of my house.

"Finn, go inside the house." I whispered opening the door quietly for him.

"Okay...but be careful, Kayla." Finn whispered as I shut the door quietly and walked over to the person standing there.

"It's beautiful isn't it." I stated walking up next to him.

"Umm...yeah..." Gill said ruffling his hair.

"I should get going..." he said.

"You can stay if you want, I won't stop you..." I said.

"Um...thanks I guess..." he said.

We stood there silently watching the ocean.

"So...why are you up so late?" I asked.

"Just couldn't sleep..." he said, I nodded in understanding.

"Been there done that, it'll pass though..." I said.

"I don't know if it will, though..." he said.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me anything..." I stated. "But if you want to rant, I'll listen..."

We stood there silently for a minute before Gill spoke.

"I'm worried, this girl keeps bothering me to no end... She keeps on implying that I should ask her out..." he said with a frustrated sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about her, the Goddess gives us our choices, but we choose to follow only one and it's our decision where we want our life to go...not someone else that is forcing you to do what they want..." I said with a sad smile.

My advice shocked him into silence.

"How do you know that?" Gill asked turning towards me to see my face.

"Everyone has a past, some have one they aren't proud of...others could care less about the past, but everyone has a future with someone that they love and that will love them back for who they are..." I said.

"You didn't kill someone, did you?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed, "No...I just have a past like every other person on the island..."

We were silent for a few seconds, "Do you regret coming to Castanet, Brian." he asked.

"Sometimes...but I'm needed here, and plus my life in the city wasn't really that great..." I said with a shrug.

"You can tell me if you want to rant..." he said.

I laughed, "Thanks, but I did all of my ranting down in the mine earlier today."

"I like your laugh." he stated.

I blushed, "Um...thanks..."

We stood there quietly enjoying the view before I spoke.

"Gill..., life takes you on surprising twists and turns, and you'll be surprised what life brings you...good night..." I smiled still with a slight blush before turning around and heading inside my house for some much needed sleep.

"You're right...thanks for the advice, Brian..." he said with a small smile, staring off into the sunrise.

"Kayla, what were you talking about with Gill?" Finn asked.

"It's nothing, Finn, just go to bed." I said walking out of the bathroom in a blue tank top and black shorts, Finn nodded before falling to sleep.

I walked over to one of my windows to see Gill still standing out there. I leaned against the window sill watching him when he turned around to leave, but I moved out of sight when he saw me for a split second.

That was close...


	7. Trouble with the Yellow Bell

Surprises of Life Chapter 7 Trouble with the Yellow Bell

"Finn, wake up...Finn!" I said shaking the little sprite.

"Huh...wha...Kayla, what do you want?" Finn said sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get up!" I said walking towards the kitchen.

Finn flew to the clock, "It's only four...why are you so happy so early in the morning today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...I guess since we're one step closer to saving the island I'm happy because soon I can leave this place and these people and be myself."

"Yeah...but won't you miss them...?" Finn asked.

I turned to face him with a plate of eggs and bacon, "To tell you the truth, Finn, I wouldn't miss this place whatsoever or the people."

"Ohh...I see..." Finn said with a frown landing on the table.

I sat down his breakfast in front of him, "You can start on your breakfast while I go do the farm work and then we can go look for info on the next bell." I said as I went over to my wardrobe to change into an orange t-shirt, a pair of my dark washed jeans and my boots.

"You can come out when you're done, Finn!" I said as I grabbed my rucksack before heading to the door.

"Um...okay..." Finn muttered.

I stopped in the open doorway to turn back to look at Finn.

Why is Finn all of the sudden so sad?

I watered my potatoes, turnips, and my two cabbages before heading inside to see George. After I finished with George and let him out I realized that Finn should have finished already, but he never came out.

I sighed before walking back inside my house to see what's keeping Finn.

I didn't realize that Julius was walking towards my farm.

I closed my door before I spoke, "Finn, where are you?" I called out looking around my house for the harvest sprite.

I heard a sigh before Finn uncovered himself from his sanctuary of blankets.

"What do you want?" Finn said with anger, surprising me.

"You had me worried when you didn't come outside." I said.

"Why do you care?" he growled flipping away from me.

"What's gotten into you, Finn?" I asked very confused and somewhat pissed.

Julius's POV

I was walking towards Brian's farm to head back to the Accessory shop from taking a morning stroll before work.

I was going to say hi to Brian, but he didn't look to happy when he went inside his house.

I stood outside for a second that's when I heard Brian say, "Finn, where are you?"

Finn? Who the heck is Finn?

There was no response from this Finn guy, he must not be home.

"You had me worried when you didn't come outside." Brian said like he got a response from someone.

Woah what the heck, he's talking to himself. He is truly freaking insane."

"What's gotten into you, Finn?" Brian said clearly confused and frustrated.

I need to get help from someone, but who should I ask?

"There's no reason for you to be acting like this! If I did something just tell me so I can fix it!" Brian said angrily, you could hear that he was crying by his intake of breaths.

"FINE BE THAT WAY, FINN! I'll DO IT BY MYSELF, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Brian yelled stepping angrily towards the door.

Oh shit, I need a place to hide. Um...run!

I ran behind the shipping bin and sat down in the grass.

Brian walked out of his house towards the shipping bin...oh shit...

The grass crunched underneath his boots getting closer and closer in seconds. I should have hidden in the barn...

I closed my eyes waiting to be caught...when the crunches stopped on the other side of the bin, the side facing the house. The bin opened and I scrunched myself down farther when a cow came lumbering up to me and started sniffing me...great.

"Whatcha doing George?" Brian asked the cow, it answered with a whistle of air into my face, it had the worst smell I've ever smelt in my life.

"Ah, thanks Georgie for the advice, your right I should let Finn cool off. Well, I'll see you later I have to go look for the yellow bell myself." Brian sighed before closing the bin and leaving, walking straight pass me.

As soon as he was too far away to hear me I sighed in relief. That was really close. Too close...

Brian's POV

I was thinking about going to town, but I felt like going to Flute Fields plus I needed to buy some more feed and seeds and plus I now had enough money to buy a chicken.

I walked on the path leading towards the bridge I have to cross to get to Flute Fields, luckily it is a stone bridge.

I looked towards the open sea for the first time as I walked past and I saw down below a beach.

I decided that my errands could wait a few minutes while I go look around on the beach.

I walked down onto the dry coarse sand. Yep, definitely a beach...at least it seems like a good place to fish for some quick cash if I ever need to.

I looked towards the left to see a sea urchin and a shell of some sort farther down. I walked over to pick them up, free money. Thank you Mr. Sea Urchin!

I walked over to the pink shell and bent over it careful to pick it up...a Sakura shell? It's really pretty even though it's shaped weirdly. I guess whenever I do find one of these shells it always has to be shaped weird...

I sighed, that's one of my wishes is to have a perfectly oval shaped Sakura shell.

I put it in my rucksack before heading in the other direction. I kept walking when I saw something yellow protruding from the sand up further ahead.

I walked closer it was the...yellow bell...

When I got close enough to it, a yellow harvest sprite appeared.

"Finn, is just a crybaby that's worst than the crybaby of the year, he's crybaby of the century...hahaha..." the yellow sprite laughed before disappearing.

Apparently I didn't realize that Finn kind of left the house after I did and was following me...

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FRIEND WHEN HE ISN'T HERE AND THEN YOU FREAKING DISAPPEAR! YOU'RE THE LOSER OF THE CENTURY!" I yelled stomping my foot in the sand in anger and rage before I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

I bent over to pick up the yellowish looking bell.

"It has a hole in it and is cracked and it doesn't even look yellow anymore because of the rust..." I said with a sigh.

I put it safely in my rucksack before walking over and across the bridge not scared one bit to do my errands.

Gill's POV

Last night talking to Brian about my problem kind of help, but now I'm not too sure if he's right. Luna can be a little bit obsessive at times.

I was trying to get some paperwork done when the town hall doors opened. I sighed thinking it was Luna, again...

"Luna, please I need to get these papers done..." I said sitting down my pen and looking up towards the door to see that it wasn't Luna that came in, but Julius.

"Sorry, I thought you were Luna..." I trailed off.

I noticed after I was safe from Luna for a little while that he was really pale and looked kind of freaked.

"What's wrong, Julius?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"B-Brian i-is f-freaking insane!" Julius yelled slapping his hands down loudly onto my desk and leaning into my face, making me jump slightly.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Um...what did Brian do...this time...?" I trailed off.

"I was walking home from the morning stroll I took this morning and I saw him walk inside his house." Julius said with his eyes wide.

"He walked inside his house...?" I asked, Julius nodded.

"Well, I can't do anything if he just walked inside his house." I said.

Julius gave me a scared look like he was being chased by a chainsaw equipped monster trying to kill him.

"You have to put Brian in an asylum! Or send him back to the city, I don't care which one as long as he isn't here!" Julius yelled pulling me up out of my desk chair by the collar of my shirt.

I pulled my collar out of his hand, "Okay, calm down and tell me exactly what Brian did and I'll see what I can do, okay?" I said, Julius nodded quickly.

"He was yelling at himself about the behavior of some Finn guy...he could be a serial killer and kill all of us in our sleep." Julius said a mile a minute starting to freak out.

"Just calm down and I'll see what I can do, just go to work and go about your day. Don't tell anyone about this just try to stay away from Brian for the time being, we don't want everyone to freak out and we don't want Brian to know either." I explained, Julius nodded quickly before leaving and heading to work.

I sighed. Well, hopefully Brian doesn't hurt anyone or figures out that I'm hunting down info to bring him down and to get him off the island to save everyone.

I sighed again and looked at my watch, it's time for a well needed break even though I haven't finished any of my work yet.

I got up and put a sign on the front desk that said I'll be back after my break. I walked out of the town hall, let's see where should I go...well I could go home, but father could be there and he's been on Luna's side trying to get me to ask her out saying I need a woman's touch, whatever that means. Or I could go to the Brass Bar to relax.

I decided the Brass Bar is the best option so I walked down the sidewalk to the Bar, I opened the door and went inside.

Luckily, it seemed like Chase came in early today for work. I casually walked over to him and sat down on my usual stool that I sit on when I come here to hang out with Chase.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hey Gill, what can I get you?" Chase asked turning around cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"Come on dude, do you really need to ask?" I questioned.

"Yeah...I don't know why I asked just thought maybe you would change it up today." Chase said putting down a glass of tomato juice in front of me.

"Like that would ever happen." I said when Luna, Maya, Selena, Kathy, Luke, and Owen came out from the back room to a table across the room.

"Oh, there you are, Gilly!" Luna said cheerfully rushing over to hug me.

"Uh...Hi...Luna..." I said, giving Chase a help me look, he shook his head chuckling while the others were snickering watching Luna choke me to death.

Luna was talking a mile a minute about goddess knows what when the door opened. We all turned around at the sound of the door closing, that's when we saw Brian standing there being the person that just came in.

I guessed he realized that Owen, Luke, Maya, Selena, and Luna were glaring at him while for some reason Kathy was blushing. He saw her blush when they locked eyes, but she turned her head away to try and hide her blush.

Brian gulped before walking forward to us, this is a great time to mention that Chase is the only one actually working right now with Kathy helping out during her break.

He walked up next to Luna and I, she glared at the reddish brown haired guy like he was going to take me away from her...?

"Um...can I have a glass of tomato juice?" Brian asked Chase, everyone just stared at him in shock including Chase and I.

"What...?" Chase asked his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I asked if I could have a glass of tomato juice to drink." Brian said.

"Do you not have enough money to buy actual beverages?" Luna asked with a snarky attitude while I glared at the back of her head for saying that tomato juice isn't an actual beverage.

"Um...I-I h-have p-plenty o-of m-money...I-I j-just l-like t-the t-taste o-of t-tomato j-juice..." Brian stuttered, making Kathy blush even more and apparently he's captured Maya and Selena with his cute little stutter.

Owen and Luke shot Brian death glares and Chase just shrugged like it was no big deal that the girls like this...this...monster.

Chase sat down a glass of tomato juice in front of Brian, "Here. Be aware that the only person that drinks that stuff on this island is Gill."

"Chase." I said with a glare, he shrugged in response.

"Um...that's nice to know I guess, don't worry Gill, I won't take all of your juice...I just needed some to help me think and calm down..." Brian said before he drank his juice like it was a shot of alcohol.

"I'll see you guys around..." Brian said before leaving us staring off after him.

All of the girls sighed happily except for Luna, they walked over to their table to giggle and gossip probably about Brian.

I sighed before taking a drink from my tomato juice. Today is going to be a long day...

Brian's POV

That was seriously the awkwardest conversation in my life.

I sighed before walking towards the dock, I walked over to the lighthouse and sat down on the bench to think.

"Kayla..." I heard a voice say.

I snapped my head up to figure out how someone figured out my real name.

"Kayla...I'm sorry for being a douchebag..." Finn said coming into my line of sight.

"Oh Finn, it's fine..." I said looking down into my lap to watch my hands.

Owen, Luke, Selena, Kathy, Maya, Chase, Luna and Gill walked out of the bar to see that Renee, Toby, Jin, Anissa, and Irene were watching Brian at the lighthouse.

"Is he talking to himself?" Renee asked.

"It looks like it." Jin said, Irene nodded in agreement.

"No, it's not fine, Kayla. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Finn said landing in my hands on my lap.

"I was being rude for yelling at you, saying I didn't need you...when I do need you Finn. I don't know what to do next..." I said.

"It's fine, we need each other, and I wanted to thank you for standing up for me when Collin said I was the crybaby of the century..." Finn said looking down in his lap.

"No problem your my friend...wait...you saw that?" I asked, Finn nodded. "So you know that I found the yellow bell." I said pulling out the yellow bell from my rucksack.

"Yeah...you know it doesn't look yellow, right?" Finn said staring at the rusty bell.

I laughed, "That's what I said when I saw it too." we both started laughing hysterically.

The people watching just stared at the laughing crazy person by the lighthouse.

"Kayla, you know people are watching you?" Finn asked.

I nodded, "I know they are, they probably are trying to get me off the island because they think I'm weird, gay, and mentally insane." I said.

"But you're not any of those things!" Finn semi-yelled.

"We both know that, but they don't." I said.

"Why don't you tell them who you really are?" Finn suggested.

I shook my head, "Not now, it's not the right time." I said averting my gaze from the group of people watching me.

"When will be the right time, Kayla?" Finn asked.

I got up and walked away with Finn following behind me as I walked towards the group of people staring at me.

I stopped in front of them, they still just stood their in shock and fear.

"Kayla...!" Finn whined.

"Good afternoon..." I muttered to them before walking past them not meeting any of their eyes.

"Kayla!" Finn yelled again flying up to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know..." I muttered as they stood there watching me go still thinking that I'm mentally insane.

We walked out of town, "Finn, let's go see the Harvest Goddess maybe she can help us fix the yellow bell." I said, Finn nodded in agreement as we walked up to the Garmon Mine District.

We walked down the path that leads to the Goddess Pond and over to the divine tree.

"Harvest Goddess, we found the yellow bell." I said.

The Harvest Goddess appeared, "Hello Kayla, Finn, let me see the bell."

I pulled out the bell to show her, "Oh dear, this is awful..." she said with a hand to her mouth in shock.

"How do we fix the bell, Harvest Goddess?" Finn cried.

"Hm...Kayla, you'll have to bathe the bell in collective moonlight." she said.

"Collective moonlight?" I asked with a tilt of my head in confusion.

The Harvest Goddess nodded, "There are three moonlight stones on Castanet where moonlight converges, you must take the bell to these three spots between six and midnight to restore the power of the bell."

"Where are the three spots at?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know..." she said.

"Okay, thanks for the information, Harvest Goddess." I said with a bow.

"No, thank you, Kayla. Good luck!" she said before disappearing.

"Let's go look for these moonlight stones!" Finn said, I nodded as we left.

"Where should we check first?" Finn asked.

"Um...let's look around here first." I said as we walked towards the mine.

"Where could it be?" Finn asked as he looked in the mine cart.

"Um...Brian, are you looking for something?" Bo asked.

I turned around, "Um...yeah, I was wondering if this mine cart works?"

Finn glared at me for lying so I just shrugged slightly.

"Sorry, it's not working right now, but if you wanted me to, I could fix it for you." Bo stated.

"Um okay, thank you." I said with a bow before awkwardly walking away.

"But you'll have to give me lunch everyday until it's done." Bo said, stopping me in my tracks and making me turn to face him.

"Um okay...here then, you can start now." I said handing over a mushroom.

"Okay, I'll get started right away." Bo said getting straight to work.

"I don't like that guy, Kayla..." Finn said.

"It's because you never talk with him or see him." I said as we walked by Ramsey's shop.

"Hey Kayla, there's some steps that lead up!" Finn said pointing to the steps.

"That must be where one of the moonlight stones are because we've been everywhere else!" I said as we rushed up the steps.

When we got up there, Calvin was up there looking at a huge stone in the ground. He heard us walk up to him so he stood up and turned to face us.

"Oh hello Brian." Calvin greeted.

"Hi Calvin, I was wondering what you were looking at just now?" I asked, Finn gave me a 'duh it's the moonlight stone' look but I ignored it.

"I found this lithograph about the location of three of these stones, but I have no idea what they do." Calvin said pulling out the said lithograph to show me.

"Really!?" I asked in awe, he nodded.

"I'm trying to figure out what it does and who put it here." Calvin said.

"Um...I was actually looking for these stones too..." I said.

"Wait...are you an archeologist too?" Calvin asked with a bright smile.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not an archeologist, but I need to find the two other stones."

Calvin tapped his chin in thought before speaking again, "Here Brian, you need this more than I do." Calvin said handing over the lithograph.

"What! I can't take this, it's yours!" I said in surprise and shock.

"Please take it, you can give it back to me when you're done with it." Calvin said with a smile, making me blush.

"Um...thank you...I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." I said putting the lithograph in my rucksack.

"Don't worry, take your time." Calvin smiled before leaving down the stairs.

"Kayla, we found one of the moonlight stones! Where does it say the other two are located?" Finn asked as I pulled out the lithograph again.

"One up high with the view of the moon and the other is next to a bright candle." I read from the lithograph.

"You sure that is what it says?" Finn asked, I nodded.

"A view of the moon..." Finn said.

"I looked at my watch, it's almost six." I said.

We stood their looking at my map while we waited for it to turn six.

"A bright candle could be the lighthouse..." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, and the one about being high in the moon's view. It could be at Moon Viewing Hill!" I said cheerfully.

"Kayla, it's six!" Finn said with a bright smile, I nodded before I pulled out the yellow bell.

"Um...how does it work...?" I asked as I stepped closer to put the bell in the circle.

A bright light appeared before disappearing and the bell looked a little better.

"It worked, Kayla!" Finn cried out happily, I nodded with a smile.

"Let's go, Finn!" I said as we ran down the steps and to the other two locations, the moonlight stones were exactly where we knew they would be.

"Kayla, it's almost midnight!" Finn yelled flying ahead.

"I know, I'm the one that has to run!" I said running across the bridge to the lighthouse.

"It's over here, Kayla, hurry!" Finn semi-yelled.

I ran over as I pulled the bell out of my rucksack and slid into the circle with the bell.

Finn sighed in relief when a light flashed and the bell looked in perfect condition.

"WE DID IT, FINN!" I yelled happily.

We started laughing, not caring if we woke anyone.

Finn yawned, "Let's go home!" I said as we walked towards the town hall.

Gill hid out of Brian's view as he walked by holding a yellow bell in his hands.

Why does Brian have a yellow bell?

"Finn, now all we need to do is find the yellow bell frame and we'll be down one more!" I said happily as I skipped over to my doorway.

Finn didn't say anything, "Finn...? What's wrong?" I asked turning to face him with my hand on my door knob.

"We'll be one step closer to you leaving the island..." Finn muttered sadly with a sigh.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked, Finn nodded with another sigh.

"Aw Finn, that's why you were all depress and mad with me this morning too, right?" I asked crossing my arms.

Finn nodded.

"You think that I wouldn't miss you when I leave, right?" I asked, Finn nodded again with tears dripping down his tiny cheeks.

"Aww don't cry Finn, you would be the only person I would miss from this island." I said hugging Finn.

"Really...?" Finn asked looking up to me.

"Yes Finn, you're one of my best friends and to tell you the truth if I could take you home with me I would, that is if you wanted to and that you were allowed to by the Harvest Goddess." I said pulling away from Finn to see his face.

"Really! You would let me come with you!" Finn said surprised with a big bright smile.

I nodded with my own smile, "Yep, even if you didn't want to go I would put you in my luggage and kidnap you." I stated, walking into the house.

"Wait...you wouldn't actually force me in your bag would you, Kayla?" Finn asked me as I grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black shorts and headed into my bathroom.

"Kayla?" Finn yelled after me pounding on the bathroom door with his tiny fists, I just laughed evilly.

Torturing Finn is so much fun...


	8. Flower Festival Surprises

Surprises of Life Chapter 8 Flower Festival Surprises

I groaned getting up, I didn't get any sleep whatsoever, that stupid nightmare kept me awake all night.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asked with a raise of his eyebrow when I plopped down into a kitchen chair letting my head hit the table.

"I had trouble sleeping..." I whined lifting my head slightly.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it, Finn?" I asked with a whisper.

Finn flew over to a window, "Um...you might want to dress quickly, Kayla..." Finn replied.

I ran over to my wardrobe to dress quickly in a yellow shirt and a pair of my jeans and my boots, "I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled.

I rushed over to the door and pulled it open, panting slightly with a glare.

"Um...Gill wanted me to come here and tell you about the flower festival tonight..." Chase said with a rub of his neck nervously.

"Shouldn't he have told me yesterday...?" I asked.

"He...um...forgot..." Chase said.

"I guess that's okay...well I'm not stopping you, but would you like to come in?" I asked, Finn whined.

"Um...I-I..." Chase stuttered.

"I have orange juice." I said with a small smile, my words making his decision.

Chase walked in awkwardly, "You can take a seat while I get you your juice and I hope you don't mind if I eat some breakfast..." I asked pointing towards the table for him to sit down at.

"Um...no it's fine..." Chase said awkwardly while twiddling his thumbs.

I sat down a glass of orange juice in front of him while I sat down with a cheese omelet.

"So...tell me about this flower festival." I said.

"Well...it's a couple's festival where couples spend the evening watching the cherry blossoms, but you could go alone if you wanted to." Chase said.

"Okay, thank you for the info, but..." I trailed off as Chase was getting up to leave, making him stop, staring at him to sit back down.

"But what...?" Chase asked sitting back down.

"But, you don't like me very well, do you? Well, I don't really blame you nobody does." I stated pushing pieces of my omelet around on the plate.

"You're..." Chase said before I interrupted him.

"I'm a weirdo, mentally insane, and apparently gay." I said looking down at my plate.

My words must have surprised him because everyone probably assumed I didn't hear them talking about me.

"Y-You h-heard?" Chase asked with shock, I nodded still twiddling my fork around.

"How could I not? That's what anyone talks about these days. I've been here three almost four weeks." I said.

"How come you haven't denied any of our accusations?" Chase asked, Finn flying over to land on my shoulder.

I shrugged, "I don't see the point of correcting you all if I'm just going to be leaving soon anyway."

"Do you mean Mayor Hamilton sending you away because you're insane?" Chase asked with a curious tilt of his head.

I shook my head, "No not because of that, I'll be leaving sooner hopefully before that happens..." I trailed off with a sigh pushing my plate to the side.

Finn hopped down from my shoulder to the table and asked with his eyes if he could finish my food. I nodded slightly to him before he started eating the rest of the food.

"Why?" Chase asked.

I shrugged, "Because I have a life back in the city, even if it is a sucky one."

"I'm sorry..." Chase said with his head down in shame.

"Why!? You have nothing to be sorry for." I said.

"I talked about you like...that and I shouldn't have...none of us should have done that to you." Chase said looking up at my face for a reaction.

"It's okay. I'm an outsider and I knew when I came here it would be hard for you all to trust me." I said with a smile, surprising him.

"Brian...can we start over...?" Chase asked.

"Yeah...I would like that very much!" I said with nod.

"I'm Brian, the new farmer!" I said with a bright smile.

"I'm Chase, I work at the Brass Bar." Chase said with a slight smile shaking my hand.

"That's the first smile I've seen on your face." I said with a smirk making the peach blond sputter.

I laughed, "It's a cute smile." I said, making him blush even more.

I laughed even more, "H-Hey this isn't funny I don't smile for anyone." Chase semi-yelled with a pout.

"Sure you don't." I said with a wink, standing up to put my plate in the sink.

Chase noticed that the plate was empty when he knew I didn't eat most of it. He just blocked out the weird thought, but he was really enjoying Brian's company, surprisingly.

"Well, you probably have to go to work, now..." I trailed off, picking up his empty glass.

He shook his head, "I work at the bar, remember, I don't have to work until the afternoon or late morning if I really wanted to work." Chase said.

"Good...I was wondering..." I trailed off as he stood up in front of me, I can't believe I've never noticed how much taller he is.

"You were wondering what exactly...?" He asked with a playful smirk.

I twiddled my finger, "Well...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me until you have to go to work..." I said nervously.

Chase smirked down at me, "Well..." he said thinking the idea over.

"You don't have to if you're too busy to be messing around with me or if you still don't like me..." I rambled on.

Chase started chuckling, "You're funny, and sure I'll hang out with you." he smiled.

I blushed, "Um...thanks..." I trailed off heading towards the door to go outside.

"So...what do you want to do first?" Chase asked.

"Well, it might not be that fun for you, but I have to take care of my farm before we can go and do anything else..." I said, Chase nodded that it was fine.

"Are you sure? You could go home and when I get done with work we could hang out a few minutes before you go to work." I said quickly.

He shook his head, "No it's fine Brian, take your time. I'll be fine." he said with another small smile.

I nodded, "Okay come on then, I can show you how to farm if you ever needed something to do if you're bored." I said leading him over to my plot of farmland.

"So...what kind of seeds are these?" Chase asked me as I hoed the ground next to my two cabbages.

"Those...are cabbages." I said taking the two bag of seeds from his hand to plant them. "And that one is a strawberry plant."

"This soil doesn't look too good..." Chase stated with a worried glance.

I looked up to him, "That's because it is awful soil." I said taking out my watering can to water my new crops and my old ones.

I refilled my watering can, "What's the point of farming if the crops are bad?" Chase asked as I put away my filled watering can in my rucksack.

"It's actually pretty fun once you get a hang of it." I said.

"Um...how come those look different?" Chase asked.

"Because...those are potatoes and turnips which are ready to be harvested." I said with a smirk.

"Ohh..." Chase muttered, making me laugh.

I pulled him over to the ready crops, "Okay, you're going to harvest your first potato and turnip." I said pointing the crops out with my hand.

"Um...I don't want to mess up your crops, you need the money..." Chase said nervously.

"I don't care now, you're going to harvest those crops and you're not leaving until it's done." I said, he nodded quickly.

"Um...how do I harvest them?" Chase asked looking at me.

"To harvest crops...you need to be strong, not afraid to get your hands dirty, ready for anything, not afraid to battle for control..." I said seriously before breaking out in laughter because Chase was actually paying serious attention.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Sorry, your face was so serious, I couldn't help, but laugh!" I said calming down some.

"Shut up and just tell me how to harvest crops." he said.

"Fine..." I sighed with a pout. "Just pull it from the ground."

"That's it!?" Chase asked surprised, I nodded for him to go ahead and try.

He does, when he pulls the potato from the ground, he had trouble, but it soon came out flying making him fall in the dirt and I was able to catch the potato.

"Good job, now do the turnips and the other potato and this time try not to end up in the dirt." I said with a smile walking over to a few weeds to get rid of.

He quickly gets the other crops harvested and comes over with them, and gives them to me.

"Thanks, now let me finish getting rid of these pesky weeds then we'll be done..." I trailed off using my sickle on the last few weeds.

"Thank the Goddess..." Chase muttered wiping some sweat from his brow.

I put away my tools before walking over to my shipping bin to put my crops in it.

"Now, that you've learned how to take care and harvest crops, you must now learn how to take care of livestock." I said holding up two fingers.

"WHAT!" Chase semi-yelled, making me burst out laughing.

"Come on." I said dragging him into my barn.

"Hi George, this is my friend Chase!" I said cheerfully.

Chase was behind Brian blushing slightly at his words.

There is no reason for me to be blushing...

"Well Chase,...Chase? You need to come closer to Georgie if you want to learn." I said with a glare.

"Fine...now what do I do?" Chase asked standing next to George.

"Pet him." I said, he does pet him. "Softer."

He does and George moos happily.

"Okay, now go over to that wall and take a pile of fodder and put it in the trough." I instructed, Chase does it and George starts happily eating.

"Now, take this brush and brush her softly." I said putting the brush in his hand.

"Wait...her?" Chase asked surprised, I nodded. "He's a girl?"

"She's a girl and always has been a girl." I said seriously before bursting out laughing at his shocked face.

"Why did you name her George?" Chase asked.

I stopped laughing and shrugged, walking over to the back of the barn to lay out new hay.

"Brian...?" Chase asked putting a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him.

I sighed, "I use to have a dog that my parents got me as a kid, it was a girl and my parents wanted to name it Crystal, but I kept calling it George and it just stuck."

"So, you named your cow after your dog..." Chase said.

I nodded, "Yeah I did, I miss her a lot..."

"Hey don't be sad, you'll see her soon." Chase said with a small smile.

I shook my head, "She died a couple of years ago and my parents wouldn't let me get another one because of my job in the city.

"What did you use to do?" Chase asked as we left the barn to head to the coop.

We walked into the coop and I turned around to face him, "Um...I-I..." I trailed off.

"You do remember?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes! How could I forget?" I said nervously walking over to grab some feed and give it straight to my chicken.

"Then what did you use to do before coming here to become a farmer?" Chase asked, the chicken walked over to him and tried to peck his foot.

I picked up the chicken and whispered to it to bond with it.

"That chicken tried to kill me!" Chase yelled.

"She tried to peck you, it wouldn't have killed you it would have just really hurt. That's why her name is Ted." I said setting the chicken down away from Chase and I.

"Why is she called Ted? Is that your cat's name?" Chase asked watching the said chicken carefully.

I shook my head, "Nope, her name stands for Territorial Eating Demon." I said as we left the coop.

"I'm not going to ask why." Chase stated.

"Good choice." I said as I let out Ted to hang out with George.

"So what do you want to do now, since you're done with work?" Chase asked me as I was putting stuff in my shipping bin.

I closed it and turned to face him, "I'm not done yet, come on." I said walking on the path towards Garmon Mine District.

I picked up some mushrooms as Chase caught up with me.

"What are you going to teach me now?" Chase asked as I was putting the mushrooms in my rucksack.

"Nothing, I'm just foraging for plants to sell. You can just walk with me, and we can talk about random stuff." I said.

Chase nodded, "Okay, so...what did you use to do?" Chase asked. "You never answered my question back in the coop."

"Ohh...well, I've done a lot..." I trailed off as I handed Bo a mushroom.

"It's done, you can use it now, Brian." Bo said, I nodded my thanks before he left.

"What was that about?" Chase asked.

"Come on!" I said opening the mine cart and jumping in with Finn.

"You sure this is safe?" Chase asked as I pulled him into the cart and flipped the switch.

We started going forward, "I haaaate yoooouuu!" Chase screamed as we went down fast.

"Weeeee!" I yelled out laughing when we stopped at the end of the track and jumped out.

"T-That w-was..." Chase trailed off still shaking in fear as we walked down the steps into town.

"AWESOME!" I yelled, laughing, Finn laughing on my shoulder too.

Everyone in town just stopped and stared at Chase and I.

"Ahh come on Chase, you know that was fun." I pouted, Chase and I looked up when we heard giggling from a group of girls.

"Ohh no..." I trailed off, grabbing Chase's arm and dragging him through the crowd of girls towards the beach.

They ran after us, but the guys that clearly like the said crazy girls caught them and held them back.

"Thanks!" I yelled with a wave as we ran onto the beach.

I bent over holding my knees panting, "What the hell was that!" Chase semi-yelled.

"F-Fangirls...a-apparently..." I panted.

"Why were Maya, Selena, Phoebe, Kathy, Renee, Anissa, and even Candace were chasing after you. What did you do to them?!" Chase semi-yelled.

"I didn't do anything, okay!" I yelled surprising him into silence. "They think I'm mysterious and cute and they like being around me even if all of the other guys and older folk hate me. Maya's been asking me out for the last three days! They've all been except for Luna and I'm glad about that, but I wish it was someone who actually didn't hate my guts." I yelled out exasperated.

"Really...?" Chase asked me as I walked towards the water picking up some shells and sea urchins.

I nodded, "Yeah...that's one of the reasons why I like working all day..." I said looking out at the ocean.

"Wait...you do all of this work all day every day?" Chase asked me as we walked towards my farmland again.

"Yep. I do this every day." I said as we walked down to the other beach by my farm grabbing some more shells and a blueberry before heading into Flute Fields.

We walked by a forest to grab a few mushrooms and green herbs.

"So...where do we go next?" Chase asked me.

"Marimba Farm, there's usually a couple herbs, see." I said picking up the green and red herb.

"Hey Kayla, where does that gate lead to?" Finn asked flying over to the gate, I followed.

"Where does that go?" Chase asked as I checked to see if the gate was open which it wasn't.

"I don't know... Come on, let's go ask Ruth." I said as we walked inside.

"Ohh hello again, Brian, what can I get for you this time? Chase, you're actually outside early?" Ruth asked.

"Uh...yeah...surprising eh." Chase laughed nervously, the both of us knowing that Ruth and Craig both hate my guts a lot more than the others and if she knew we were kind of friends it would be bad.

"Um...I asked Chase to help me find a yellow bell frame and I was wondering about that locked gate you have in your field." I explained.

"A yellow bell frame...hm...I think there is one out there where my useless husband works. I'll make you a deal, if we had some crops to sell, I'll give you the key." Ruth said.

"Okay, I can do that!" I said happily.

"But I'll only accept ten of any these crops: lettuce, tomato, pumpkin, or buckwheat and they have to be Good quality or better." Ruth said.

I nodded, "Okay, then can I buy ten lettuce seeds." I said pulling out the money, and paid for the seeds before leaving with Chase.

"Brian...Brian! What the hell was that about?" Chase asked grabbing my arm to turn me around towards him.

"It was about nothing..." I said. "Come on, I have to plant these."

We walked silently back to my farm.

I started tilling the soil while Chase stood there still mad with me.

After a few minutes of dealing with his death glares aimed at my head, "Ruth hates me and she would be mad that I actually had somewhat of a friend so I lied and said I asked you for help on finding a way into that gate." I explained resting the hoe in the dirt.

"Why are you looking for this yellow bell frame for?" Chase asked, I didn't answer as I started tilling the soil again.

Chase was clearly getting frustrated, "Maybe you should tell him...?" Finn suggested.

I shook my head, "I can't, Finn..." I whispered, but Chase was still close enough to hear.

"Ohh, first you lie to me and now, you are talking to yourself making yourself look freaking insane!" Chase yelled.

"If that is what I have to do to keep you all away and it makes it easier for when I get the hell off this island so be it!" I yelled finishing planting and watering my new crops.

We didn't realize that all of the guys were walking towards my farm because they needed Chase for something.

"I thought we were friends, Brian!" Chase yelled, his friends stepping up to us to back him up.

"I thought so too, but apparently we were wrong!" I said as I rang the bell for the animals to go inside.

"Come on, we're going to go practice for tonight!" Chase said to his friends. "We're not going to talk to you ever again and I hope you do go to an asylum!" Chase yelled.

"Fine! I hope I'm mentally insane too, so I don't have to deal with your or other peoples' shit anymore and I can go back home to where I should be instead of being on this stupid pointless island!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The eight guys were staring at me in shock, as I huffed and stomped inside my house and slammed the door shut.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked.

"Shut up, Luke. Let's go practice our song one more time before we perform tonight at the festival." Chase said as they walked back to town.

I walked silently next to Chase while the others were happily talking to each other.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I asked.

"Leave me alone, Gill." Chase said.

"Dude, I'm your best friend and I know you too well to know that you wouldn't willingly hang out with Brian, so he must have forced you." I said quietly to him.

"He didn't, I wanted to after I got done explaining tonight's festival." Chase said finally calming down some.

"Luckily, Brian won't be there tonight." Owen said, making all of us look to him.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"It's a couples festival, idiot." I said.

"So, we're going to be there." Luke said.

"Selena will be all over you like she always is." Julius said.

"Point taken..." Luke said.

"I just don't want to think about him anymore..." Chase sighed running his hand through his hair as we walked into the town hall.

"Gilly, you guys need to start setting up and here is the list of songs you need to sing, toodles!" Hamilton said happily handing over the long list before leaving.

"What the hell was that?" my friends asked.

"I have no idea, but we do need to start setting up." I said as we grabbed our instruments and headed to the plaza.

"Brian, what the hell was that?" Finn asked as I wiped away a few of my tears.

"Finn, that was my built up anger from these stupid...these stupid douchebags!" I semi-yelled fuming still over Chase and his bitchy ass self.

All of the sudden my phone rang, I walked over and answered it.

"Hello!" I said angrily into the phone.

"Did somebody call you a guy, Kayla?" a male voice smirked into the phone.

"That's sooo not funny right now, Chris." I said with a small smile, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

Finn sighed in relief before flying over to take a quick nap on his tiny pillow.

"But I knew it would make you smile, though so I think it was worth it." Chris said with a smile.

"What do you want?" I asked with my own smile.

"I wanted for you to call me, but you never did." Chris whined, making me laugh.

"I've been really busy lately." I said sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Sat down on the floor, didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Mind reader..." I muttered into the phone making him laugh.

"No, I just know you too well, but I bet you wish I did." Chris said.

"Yeah, you do know me too well...I don't like it here, Chris..." I said quietly into the phone.

"I can come get you, you don't need to be there alone." Chris said, getting up and rustling things around.

"No, you can't, Chris." I said.

"Oh, trust me I can be there in three seconds if I wanted too." Chris stated seriously.

"Surprisingly, I don't doubt that..." I said making him laugh.

"Kayla, if you don't like being there, come home, people miss you, they're searching for you especially your parents and plus I miss you..." Chris trailed off.

"I can't, I have to do something really important here and I can't leave until I see it through." I explained.

Chris sighed, "Fine...but I'm still coming."

"What! When?" I semi-yelled freaking out.

"Calm down, Kayla and breathe." Chris ordered, I did what he asked.

"Now, don't freak, but I did some research about the festivals on the island you're on..." he trailed off.

"You are not...!" I said in disbelief and slight anger. "You are NOT coming to an unknown island for a stupid festival when I know for a fact that you have a concert to get to." I stated seriously.

"Um...too late..." Chris trailed off, I sighed in frustration.

"When...?" I asked.

"In a few minutes..."

"Thanks for the warning..." I muttered standing up and rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Come on, Kayla...it'll be fun!" Chris whined.

"I'll be waiting at the dock and there is no mention of Kayla whatsoever." I ordered, pulling out a clean blue striped dress shirt and some new clean black jeans and some dress shoes.

"Oh come on Kayla, don't pretend to be Brian with me pleeeeassse!" Chris begged as I took off one of my gloves and threw it at Finn to wake up.

"We don't want everyone to think that I'm gay now, do we?" Chris asked. "We both know that would be very bad."

I growled in frustration, "Well, I never said I would be there with you, now did I?" I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chris said in shock.

"I would...!" I said with a evil smile.

"How could you go with another guy, Kayla?" Chris asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm not going with another guy, Chris..." I said.

"No..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered into the phone.

"Please Kayla, this one time let the people on the island see your true self." he begged. "I'll even bring Kasey with me!"

"Is he there too?" I asked, when I heard a yelled hi from Kasey.

I facepalmed myself, "Why, Chris...why?" I asked.

"Because I love you." he stated firmly.

"I love you too, Chris..." I said quietly.

"Sis, do it this one time, I'll stay at your house and if anyone tries to see Brian I'll stop them." Kasey said taking the phone from Chris.

"No, I'll lock my door so no one can get in and wait...is that Pascal in the background comforting Chris?" I asked.

"Yes, Kayla or should I say Brian..." Pascal said taking the phone from Kasey.

"But how...did they...?" I stuttered.

"No, I suspected when you first showed up on my boat and I saw you go in the ladies room and I asked your brother and they told me the truth. I'll keep your secret, Kayla, so don't worry." Pascal said.

"Thank you, Pascal..." I trailed off.

"I'll be leaving as soon as I drop them off, come as Brian with a bag of your clothes that you'll change into on my ship, a beautiful dress preferably, if anyone sees you as Brian tell them you are taking a trip to the city for a break and that you'll be back in a couple of days." Pascal said.

"What about the farm?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it with your help, Kayla since Brian is my little brother and your twin." Kasey said turning the phone on speaker.

"Remember you're the youngest." Chris said.

"Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would do without you guys..." I said tearing up.

"Let the tears wait until we see each other again." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting, but Chris you have to do one thing for me." I said.

"You know I'll do anything for you." Chris said.

"I know, I have some not so much friends on the island that started a band and I was wondering..." I trailed off.

"You know I can't do that!" Chris said.

"Come on Chris, if you listen to them you would, you know I would, but I can't right now since I live here and that would just create more problems." I said.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll listen to them and make my decision only then if I want to represent them or not." Chris said.

"They need the publicity and thank you that's all that I ask!" I said.

"Hamilton knows that I'm coming with my friends for the festival so you better be at the dock." Kasey said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, how far out are you?" I asked putting away the clothes in my hands and pulled out one of my bags and put a dress of mine in it with a pair of high heels.

"We are fifteen minutes out and Kayla make sure you take out those bobby pins in your hair." Chris said.

"How did you know...?" I asked.

"Your hair has always grown fast and plus Kasey showed me the pictures you sent him where you can clearly see the bobby pins, and that's only true because we stared at it a lot so don't worry about anyone else seeing them." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll take them out, but you have to have my sunglasses." I said.

"I have our matching sunglasses, don't worry. I love you..." Chris said.

I love you too, see you soon." I said as I hanged up.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked putting the glove I threw at him in my wardrobe.

"Chris and Kasey are coming tonight and they want me to be myself at the festival." I said, Finn nodded in understanding.

"We have to get going to the dock." I said.

"I'm not going, I think I'll take a break tonight." Finn said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, Finn nodded.

"Okay, Brian won't be back for a couple of days, but I'll be here with Chris and Kasey." I said as I grabbed my bag and left heading towards town.

"Okay, we should be ready for tonight, but let's run through our debut song one more time." Gill said.

"You know we aren't going to debut anytime soon." I said.

"You're still pissed at Brian." Calvin said.

"So what if I am! Let's just get started." I said as we got ready and started playing.

We are waiting for you to turn around. (Turn around...)

Come closer so I can see your face clearly. (Come closer...)

Remember, the times we spent together. (Together...)

I can't stand being away from you...

Take my hand as we run away from this nightmare together hand in hand. (Run away...)

Remember, the places we've been together.

Our love is infinite as the glittering ocean.

Watch the horizon for me.

We stopped, "Luke, you got off beat." Gill said, he nodded. "And Chase, you didn't hold a note long enough."

"I know I did it wrong, but I'll do it right when it's time, but right now I need a break...I'm going to take a walk and cool off." I said walking out of the plaza.

I walked out of the plaza, to see Brian walk towards the dock.

I decided to follow him and tell him exactly what I think of him, putting down people always made me feel better.

"Brian..." I said walking up behind him as he was waiting at the edge of the dock.

"What do you want, Chase?" Brian asked giving me a glare, that's totally my job.

"I came here to tell you..."

"That you hate me and that you'll make sure I get kicked off the island." Brian said interrupting me, I nodded.

"Yep, you are a real douchebag." I said.

"I know, but you should go back to the plaza for the festival." Brian said.

"Where are you going?" I asked noticing the bag in his hand and the boat quickly approaching.

"Leaving..." Brian said loud and clear.

He's leaving, "If it's because of what happened earlier..."

He shook his head, "No, I need a break from all of this so I'm going back to the city for a couple of days." Brian said as the boat docked and the gang plank lowered to the dock.

He hurried on board, "What about the farm?" I yelled, but he went below deck before he could answer my question.

I cursed, city people always run away from their problems...

I furiously walked back to the plaza even more pissed than I was before.

"What's wrong with you?" Gill asked.

"Shut up." I said with a death glare, walking over to a table of drinks.

"Gilly, I'll be back soon, I have to go show our guests around really quick before the festival." Mayor Hamilton said waving to Gill before leaving the plaza.

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked, Gill shrugged.

"Who's suppose to be the guests?" Jin asked.

"I have no idea..." Gill said.

"It doesn't matter right now, all we should be worried about is our performance...and calming Chase." Calvin said all of the guys nodded.

"Kayla!" Chris said rushing up to me.

"Chris..." I cried hugging him tightly.

He kissed me on the lips, "I've missed you..." Chris said.

"I've missed you too..." I said pulling away as Kasey walked up to hug me.

"It's good to see you, sis." Kasey said.

"Likewise." I smiled up to him.

"Chase could have gone and told someone." Pascal said as I hugged him.

"I know we don't have the time to be doing this right now and thank you Pascal for everything." I smiled as I ran down the hall to the bathroom to change.

I went in and the first thing I did was take out all of the bobby pins holding my hair into my original haircut that I had when I first came here. My hair was still shorter than it was when I was in the city, but I kind of liked it. I ruffled it, it's now shoulder length and rounded at the ends, it's pretty cute.

I opened my bag and pulled out my dress. It's a midnight blue colored dress with a black sash, it had some sparkles to make the dress glow, but not a lot to make it overly flashy. I pulled out my midnight blue heels and quickly put them on.

I sighed it felt so good to be back into my own clothes. I put on some lipgloss before putting everything back into my bag, I walked out of the bathroom to put my bag in a room to hide it until I'm ready to be Brian again.

I walked back over to Chris and Kasey, "Are you guys ready to rock this festival?" I asked with a bright smile making them turn to face me.

"Wow..." Chris and Kasey trailed off looking at my outfit.

I giggled, "Thanks you two, I left my bag hidden in the far room, I hope you don't mind, Pascal." I said as Chris handed me my sunglasses.

"It's fine, enjoy yourselves!" Pascal said as we walked off the boat.

"Kasey, you should be leading us around since we've never been here." Chris winked pushing his sunglasses down to cover his eyes.

"Remember you're dating my little sister so I'll be watching your every move." Kasey said with a glare as Hamilton walked up to us.

"Oh welcome, you must be our special guests, and it's good to see you doing well, Kasey!" Hamilton said cheerfully like it wasn't his fault that he kicked Kasey off the island.

"Thank you Mayor..." Chris said.

"Oh how silly of me, I'm Mayor Hamilton the mayor of this beautiful island and we have a beautiful house for you to live in and we have a lot of single beautiful young ladies and handsome young men that will satisfy anyone's taste." Hamilton rambled on, Kasey and I mentally facepalmed ourselves.

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton, but we are only here for the festival, we heard so much about it from Kasey and when he told us that he was coming, we just had to see it for ourselves." Chris said, taking my hand into his.

"Aw, young love..." Hamilton sighed happily leading the way towards the plaza.

I gave Chris a 'wtf' look, but Chris shrugged as we walked behind Hamilton and Kasey.

"Where will you three be staying, I'm sure we have rooms that you can rent at the inn." Hamilton said as we walked up the stairs to the plaza.

"Father, the festival is about to start..." Gill trailed off as he and his friends walked over to us while the other islanders watched Kasey warily.

Everyone glared at Kasey for coming back so they didn't really pay Chris and I any attention until I spoke.

"Um...Mr. Hamilton, we will be staying on Brian's farm." I said stepping forward towards the Mayor and into everyone's view.

Everyone stared at me, "Yeah, it'll be fun!" Chris smirked walking up beside me lifting his sunglasses up onto his head so everyone could see his golden eyes.

Everyone gasped at seeing Wish here on their island like I knew they would.

"Dude, don't do that!" Kasey said playfully punching Chris in the arm.

"Hey, that hurt..." Chris whined with a fake pout.

I rolled my eyes at the two rivals for the people's attention.

I looked around the plaza and noticed the small little stage off to the side.

"Is there always music at these festivals?" I asked lifting my sunglasses onto my head.

Everyone gasped at seeing me, none of them answering my question.

"Brian...?" Chase asked walking over to me, asking me the question that is running through everyone's mind.

Is that Brian...as a girl?

Chris and Kasey laugh, I glared at them to shut up before I murder them in their sleep.

"No, I'm not Brian, I'm Kayla Blythe, his twin sister." I smiled. "And you are?"

"Um...Chase..." Chase said nervously.

"Oh, you're Chase, I've heard so much about you!" I said with a bow, he jumped in shock thinking that Brian said something bad about him.

"You must be Hamilton's son, Gill!" I smiled walking over to the blond, totally making him squirm.

Everyone is nervous because they are afraid that Brian told me bad stuff about them so I better stop those fears before anyone freaks.

"Don't worry though, Brian's only told me good things about all of you and how you've all have helped him get started and about the island." I said with one of my fake smiles that I use to do in the city in public for the media.

Everyone sighed in relief and went back to their business while some of the time they would glance back to us.

The eight guys walked back over to the small stage with Hamilton when Chris walked up to my side.

Kasey ran off to Luna apparently, "Why did you use your fake smile for?" Chris asked quietly in my ear.

I shrugged, "I hate these people with a passion, pretending to be a twin and being nice to people who has been torturing me and spreading rumors about me for the last three weeks, you actually think I would use a real smile." I muttered making Chris laugh.

"I guess you're right, your true smiles should only be seen by the worthy." Chris said.

"Well than, you shouldn't see my smiles then because you are totally not worthy." I walked towards the table of drinks, smirking over my shoulder, making him pout.

"Kayla...Kayla!" Chris called after me.

I just smiled to myself, the girls crowded Chris as soon as I left his side.

I took a drink from the table before walking over to the stage where all of the guys were with their instruments, glaring at Chris for having all of the girls' attention.

"So, do you all play?" I asked walking up to the eight guys, surprising them.

"Uh...y-yeah..." Luke stuttered, I nodded.

Luke mentally slapped himself for stuttering in a girl's presence.

"Have you been recruited yet?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head, if they have, then this was all for nothing.

"No, we haven't." Jin said standing next to Toby.

"What do you two play?" I asked the two.

"We're the managers." Jin said, elbowing Toby to wake up.

"I see...well I'll tell you if you could make it as professionals if you play a song for me." I smiled innocently.

"Um...no one is even paying attention to us..." Luke said sadly.

"Well you all know I'm Kayla, how about you tell me all of your names and I'll do something about getting those girls' attention on you guys." I smirked.

"Well you know that I'm Gill and the peach haired guy is Chase, the buff guy is Owen, the Indy looking guy is Calvin, the purple haired guy is Julius, and the blue haired guy with the bandana is Luke." Gill said pointing out each person, I nodded.

"Hope you don't mind this question, but what do you think of Brian?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

I couldn't help myself, I just had to make them squirm.

"He's great." they all said right away.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, you really do think that." I said sarcastically turning and walking away quickly.

What's her problem?

I walked over to the group of girls still bothering Chris. I pushed through them making them spread out so the eight guys could see me walking over to Chris in the middle of the crazy group of girls. All of the girls gave me death glares, but Chris is truly mine unlike what the media has been saying about how Chris is dating some other girl that he was seen with which was just his cousin.

I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, Chris wrapped his arms around my hip.

"I missed you..." Chris muttered as we pulled apart.

"I had work to do while you were messing around with other girls." I said with a fake glare, turning around quickly to walk back over to the eight guys watching me.

Chris grabbed my arm before I could leave, making me face him.

"You're still mad over what the media said about my cousin and I." Chris said.

"I am not!" I said angrily.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous of my cousin, Kayla. I love you too much to cheat on you, remember that, okay..." Chris said pulling me into an embrace, making me truly smile happily.

"Come on!" I said pulling him towards the stage.

"Hey...Kayla, slow dooowwwn!" Chris laughed as he was being dragged past all of the girls.

"Get on the stage and start before anything else happens." I told the eight guys, they got up on stage.

"We would like to sing our debut song for you guys!" Luke semi-yelled into one of the microphones making everyone turn to face the stage.

"Chris, hand me your phone." I said taking his phone from his hand.

I opened the video recorder to record their song.

I nodded for them to start as I pushed the start button.

We are waiting for you to turn around. (Turn around...)

Come closer so I can see your face clearly. (Come closer...)

Remember, the times we spent together. (Together...)

I can't stand being away from you...

Take my hand as we run away from this nightmare together hand in hand. (Run away...)

Remember, the places we've been together.

Our love is infinite as the glittering ocean.

Watch the horizon for me.

I'll come flying to you wherever you are.

We'll be together, remembering our fondest memories for the rest of our days.

Just keep waiting for me to come find you.

I'll follow my heart to the end of the Earth as long as I have you by my side.

Let me keep on dreaming, please don't leave...

Take my hand and stay with me.

This doesn't have to be the end of us.

We still can make this work, somehow...

You'll always have a part of my heart even if you hate me.

Don't leave me for some other guy because I'm here for you when he isn't.

Remember, our love because it'll last for all eternity. (Eternity...)

You are mine and I am yours...

I am you and you are me.

We are together forever in each other's heart.

Remember me inside yourself and come with your heart open to me.

Let me in and remember...

Chris and I listened to their amazing voices, I ended the video when all of the girls started screaming for the guys rushing past us.

"Thank the Goddess for giving those girls other guys besides my man." I smiled playfully up at Chris.

"I love it when you get all territorial." Chris laughed, making me glare and pout as I crossed my arms and playfully turned away from him.

"Ah, don't be that way, Kayla..." Chris whined.

"Then don't be such a douchebag." I stated firmly before being turned to face Chris and embraced by him.

"I love you, Kayla, more than life itself." Chris breathed.

"I love you too..." I breathed as Chris leaned in to kiss me.

The eight guys were getting all kinds of attention from the corresponding girls that they liked.

Gill looked over to Chris and Kayla, jealous of the relationship that they have together.


	9. Couple Weirdness

Surprises of Life Chapter 9 Couple Weirdness

Kayla's POV

"Morning, love." Chris breathed hotly in my ear as he hugged me with his arms around my waist.

"Mornin', how did you sleep?" I smiled as I finished scrambling the eggs.

Chris kissed me in the crook of my neck making me laugh, "Can you two get a room?" Kasey whined as he ruffled his unkempt hair as he got some orange juice from the super small fridge.

"Yeah, get a room!" Finn chirped as the two high-fived, Chris stood there with his mouth open in shock when he saw Kasey high-five air.

"What did you just do?" Chris asked with his eyes bulging out.

"He can't see me/him?" Finn, Kasey, and I asked.

"See who...?" Chris asked raising a white eyebrow.

"Finn he's helping me with my job here...he's a harvest sprite..." I explained twiddling my fingers.

"They exist!?" Chris asked with a huge smile forming on his face, Kasey and I nodded. "If they exist then why can't I see them?"

"You don't have a pure enough heart." I said bowing my head sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, but how does Kasey have a more pure heart than I do, he's done more bad things than I've done." Chris asked me as I shrugged and Kasey just laugh evilly as he went and took a quick shower.

Chris and I sat down at my table and started eating the breakfast I made as we heard a knock on my door. Chris was going to get up and get it when I beat him to it as I gave a look that said 'stay and eat'.

I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Gill and Chase with the rest of his friends.

"What are you guys doing up so early for?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Uh..." they all mumbled blushing a deep red as they turned their heads away as they realized I was just wearing a form fitting light blue tank top with gray short shorts with white stripes on the sides.

"Who is it, Kayla?" Chris asked as he snuck his arms around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest and kissed my neck, making me giggle.

I smiled brightly, "So what brings eight guys to my girlfriend's front door?" Chris asked as I jabbed him in the shoulder to shut his mouth, he pouted.

"I'm not falling for it all you want is sex." I stated as he sighed crossing his arms like a little kid, the guys just raised their eyebrows at that except for Chase and Gill who blushed slightly at that idea. "Anyway, what Chris means to say is what can I help you with?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I said what I meant there is no reason for them to be here to ruin our shower when you're mine." Chris pouted, I slapped the back of his head as I forced a smile on my face that totally said 'you should shut up before I make you'.

"You two seriously need to get a room..." Kasey muttered as he stepped in view to see who was outside.

"Ohh, hey whatcha guys doing here?" Kasey smiled. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on even though you have nice boxers?"

"Naw, I think Kayla likes it this way better." Chris smirked as I elbowed his side. "And I can order you some if you want."

"Cool, I'll pay you once we get back to the city." Kasey stated the two shaking on it.

"Shut it you two, you both are making this really awkward." I glared.

"Um...we came to see if you were finding everything alright..." Gill trailed off.

"Yeah, and to see if you wanted us to do the farm chores?" Chase asked as the others nodded.

"You can if you want." Chris said.

"No, it's fine, I have it under control." I said as I grabbed Gill's arm to look at his watch for the time, making him blush and the others glare especially Chase.

"Shit, I'm late..." I muttered as I ruffled my hair and rush back inside and grabbed some clothes and rushed inside the bathroom, coming out a second later. "You two finish breakfast while I'm taking care of the farm and then we can look around." I said as I waved and ran outside leaving all of the guys staring after me.

"Isn't she a pop star?" Luke asked.

"She is one, but how does she know how to take care of a farm?" Jin stated adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Here's your breakfast eat it and go watch her, I need to take a shower..." Chris muttered to Kasey as he pushed us away from the door and closed it as he started his shower.

They walked over to the farm plot and watched her water, harvest, and weed like a pro.

"Wow..." the guys said in awe as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"I had no idea my sister was this good at farming..." Kasey trailed off.

"You were pretty good..." Gill trailed off, surprising everyone at his compliment as Chris walked up to them.

"Wow, she's hot when she's sweaty, huh." Chris smirked elbowing Kasey playfully.

"Remember, you're dating my little sister because I'm letting you and plus if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even known she existed." Kasey smirked.

"True, I was a little cocky ass back then and didn't pay attention until you told me she liked me by dragging her up in front of me and made us stand their until we admitted our feelings for each other." Chris reminisced with a smile.

"Yeah, still don't know if the spiders were worth it or not..." Kasey trailed off as the two broke out in laughter as the rest of them stood their very confused.

Kayla walked over and rang the bell for the animals to come out, "It was totally worth it." she smiled as she put some of her crops in the bin. "Torturing you two was so much fun." she smirked evilly.

"Yeah, done already?" Kasey asked as she nodded.

"Yep, done except for the foraging and I have to go give Ruth the ten lettuces." she said.

"We can give them to her?" Chase suggested, she shook her head.

"No, I got it, it's my job anyway." she said as she walked forward as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at us.

"We should go, come on!" she smiled as Chris, Kasey, and her wave as the two guys walked side by side watching Kayla skip ahead.

"How does she know how to farm and how does know where everything is on the island?" Owen asked.

"She's really smart!" Luke stated with starry eyes.

They all gave him weird looks, "I don't know..." Gill trailed off as they walked back into town.

"Hey Ruth, Brian wanted me to give you the ten lettuces when they were ready to harvest." Kayla said pulling out the said lettuce and giving it to her.

"Thank you Miss Blythe, that is very kind of you." Ruth smiled. "Here, make sure your brother gets this and I hope you come visit again soon."

She handed Kayla a key, "I guess that fertilizer worked pretty well, huh." Ruth laughed.

"Yeah, it did, growing lettuce that fast you think it would be magic." Kayla laughed nervously because Ruth never laughs unless she wants to kill you.

"Well good luck and have fun! Visit again!" Ruth chirped as they left waving.

"What the hell is going on?" Kasey asked with his eyes wide.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not staying to find out, come on." Kayla said as she walked over to the locked gate.

"Finally those guys left..." Finn sighed as he flew over to us.

"Glad you could join us, you just missed Ruth laughing." Kasey stated.

"Really? How is that even possible!?" Finn asked as he landed on my shoulder. "So the fertilizer worked, huh."

She nodded, "Surprisingly quick...you would tell me if you used your powers to speed my crops up right?" Kayla asked as she unlocked the gate.

"Yeah, I would but..." Finn trailed off as they walked through the gate and followed the path.

"But what?" she asked.

"I don't have magic powers." Finn stated as they walked up to the yellow bell frame to see that Craig was praying to it, he heard them walk up and stood up quickly.

"Um...I was just checking the fields." Craig said.

"We know, they look great." Kayla smiled making the grumpy man's face form a small smile before he nodded a goodbye and left.

"Interesting maybe, being a girl farmer would have been a better decision..." Kasey mused tapping his chin in thought.

"Too late now to switch..." Kayla said as she and Finn walked over to the bell frame and put the yellow bell back in its place.

"Hi! Can I tell you a joke?" Collin asked, making Kayla smile slightly.

"I would love to hear one, but we would like you to ring your bell, we have to get the other bells back to their frames, I'm sorry." she said giving the yellow sprite a sad look.

"It's fine, Kayla! I just want to say you're very pretty... Anyway, oh mighty yellow bell ring so we can hear your beautiful melody!" Collin said with a faint blush.

"I hope I don't have to watch him try to steal my girlfriend away..." Chris glared.

Kasey chuckled to himself as they stood back watching Kayla complete one more step to her mission, "You have nothing to worry about, but I'm not so sure about those eight guys, they were blushing way too much for embarrassment."

"Yeah, you're right, looks like I have my job cut out for me, huh." Chris smiled sadly as he watched Kayla, soaking in everything about her that he loves so much.

"Let's go, Finn, we need to look for the other bells!" Kayla said cheerfully as they left the beautiful field.

"You've done enough work, we're suppose to pretend that we're tourists." Chris smiled.

"Well, too late now for that." Kayla smirked.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that..." Chris sighed. "Hey Kasey, you want to go watch TV while our little farmer keeps working?"

"Sure, let's go!" Kasey said as they waved and walked back to the farm as Kayla waved back before heading to town with Finn.

"Chris is right, we've only been working since you've gotten here, we both need a vacation." Finn sighed.

"Where would we go?" Kayla asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well...we could go to Toucan Island!" Finn stated with a smile.

"The boats can't go out that way, though because of the strong currents, they can barely get to the mainland and back." Kayla stated, Finn sighing.

"True..." Finn shrugged sadly. "We could always hang out at the bar and I promise I won't say anything to make you look crazy."

"I'll hold you to that!" Kayla laughed as they walked into town and over to the Brass Bar.

Kayla walked in and saw Chase cleaning a glass, "Hey Chase!" she smiled as she walked over and sat down in front of him.

"Hey...uh...Kayla, where's your boyfriend at?" Chase asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, he's hanging out with Kasey watching TV, they never understand why I always love being outside." she smiled sadly.

"It must run in the family." Chase stated.

Kayla shook her head, "No it doesn't, our parents are the best lawyers in the world, all they ever do is work inside on their billion dollar cases." she sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Chase trailed off.

She waved dismissively, "It's not your fault or anything, sometimes I wish I was born in a normal family like you." she stated with a frown.

Chase broke out with a chuckle making her look up from twiddling her fingers, "My family is the least normal family in the world, trust me you do not want them as your parents." he smiled slightly.

"Okay, we both have terrible families that's good to know, cheers." she stated holding her glass out as they clicked glasses and drank the shots.

"Yeah, good to know that even famous families still have problems..." Chase sighed, Kayla nodded.

Gill came in as Kayla was laughing at one of Chase's stupid jokes, he glared at the couple as he walked up and sat down next to her.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Luna again?" Chase asks with a knowing look as Kayla covered her mouth to try to stop her laughter.

"Shut up and give me the usual!" Gill demanded making the pair go silent instantly as Chase handed the platinum blond his tomato juice.

"Anyway, how did you and your boyfriend meet?" Chase asked Kayla as he frowned slightly, making Gill almost choke on his drink wondering why would Chase ever ask that question.

"Well, we grew up together which you probably already know like how I was engaged to another childhood friend." she stated as the two guys nodded as she smiled sadly as she explained some more.

"Yeah, great huh...anyway, we actually were born on the same day a year apart and our parents are really good friends. My parents have saved his parents' company a lot of money, the three of us were babysat by the same people at the same time so we spent a lot of time together..." she explained sipping some grape juice before speaking again.

"I actually had a crush on Chris my whole life, but I was promised to Derrick as his wife before I was even born." she stated disgusted.

"That sucks..." Chase said, Gill nodded in agreement.

"Enough about my sad existence, how about you guys?" Kayla smiled.

"Um..." they trailed off blushing.

"Well, it's only fair that you each tell me something about yourselves since you two have listen to pretty much my whole life story." she stated with a smile an innocent tilt of her head.

"Fine...I'm an only child and my parents are divorced, nothing special." Chase stated, the two turned to Gill.

"Um...only child and I hope to become the mayor of Castanet someday in the near future." Gill said quickly with a blush of embarrassment.

Kayla laughed, she must have thought it was stupid of him to think he could ever become mayor.

"Sorry about that, I pictured you with a top hat and fancy clothes as you ran around town." she smiled brightly as Chase snickered picturing it.

"Yeah, I can totally see you doing that..." Chase laughed as Kayla giggled uncontrollably, Gill death glared them.

"Like either of you can do better!" he semi-yelled as he stomped out of the building.

Chase and Kayla watched as he left, the latter with a frown, "Did I say something to upset him?" she asked.

Chase shook his head, "Don't worry about him, he gets defensive when it comes to personal stuff."

"Ohh that's too bad, I wanted to get to know him better... Well, I'll see you later!" Kayla sighed as she stood up to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet!" Chase semi-yelled stopping her in place. "I mean if you don't want too...that is." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I would love to stay and chat with you, but I don't want to keep you from your job and plus I have to go put George and Ted away..." she explained with a small frown.

"Ohh..." Chase muttered with a depressed frown when Hayden came into the room.

"Take the night off, Chase, I got it covered." Hayden said grabbing a towel and putting it over his shoulder.

"But...are you sure?" Chase asked, Hayden nodded.

"You can finish cleaning up in here...I'll wait outside for you." Kayla smiled as she left through the door.

"Damn son, that is one beautiful lady, a real looker. Getting your charm on?" Hayden smirked making Chase blush.

"No, we're just friends!" Chase said quickly making the man chuckle.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but she reminds me of my wife..." Hayden smiled sadly. "And your mother."

Chase snorted at that comment, "She's nothing like my mother." he stated with disgust as he wave and left.

"She's pretty hot, huh." Owen said to Luke.

"Hot as fire man!" Luke smirked.

"Don't you have other places to be instead of bothering me when I'm working?" Gill glared.

"If we aren't here to hook you up with a girl then how are you ever going to get a girl into bed." Luke stated as Owen nodded.

"For your information I CAN get a girl if I wanted too, but right now I'm trying to work on my career." Gill said as his father came over with a smile.

"Gilly, you said you wanted to be the mayor someday right?" Hamilton asked twiddling his fingers.

"Yes father I do." Gill nodded.

"Well, I know you have the work skills to be the mayor, but..." Hamilton trailed off.

"But what, father?" Gill asked.

"Your mother helped me become the best man I could be as mayor and I think a woman could help you too." Hamilton smiled slightly.

"WHAT!" Gill semi-yelled.

Owen and Luke snickered holding their sides.

"I want you to get married before you can become mayor." Hamilton said. "Preferably a girl like Kayla!"

"Really, you spent a day with my twin as he taught you how to farm!" Kayla laughed as Chase and her walked up with bright smiles.

Chase glared at the guys as Kayla stopped in front of Gill, he blamed them for ruining his 'date'.

"Um...hi Gill, I wanted to say sorry for earlier...I didn't mean to make fun of you for wanting to become the next mayor. Um...I actually can see you being the mayor and all. I'm really sorry again..." she frowned asking with her eyes for forgiveness as they shined brightly up to him.

Hamilton elbowed his son slightly as he stared at the reddish haired brunette while Chase glared death at him.

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me!" Gill stated snobishly.

Hamilton, Owen, and Luke mentally facepalmed while Chase smiled to himself slightly.

"Okay...sorry for bothering you, you ready to taste some of my famous orange cake, Chase!" she smiled up to the peach haired guy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Chase smiled as he held his arm out for her like a gentleman making her giggle as she entwined their arms and walked back to he farm laughing and talking as they went.

We watched them walk on the bridge that leads into town when Chris and Kasey walked around the corner and saw her with Chase and waved.

Chase, Gill, Owen, and Luke's eyes widen in surprise at Chris's appearance.

"Chase is screwed now since he is touching Kayla." Owen whispered, Gill and Luke nodded.

Kayla smiled brightly and ran over to Chris and jumped into his arms making the white haired and yellow eyed guy grunt as he caught her and spun her around making her laugh gleefully before setting her back on her feet. She smiled and hugged Kasey as they walked back over to Chase. Owen, Gill, Luke, Hamilton, Jin, Toby, Calvin, and Julius walked up to Chase. The last four sneakily joined the others while they were watching the whole situation play out.

"Hey Chase, what's up!" Chris smiled as he put his hands in his jean pockets while his black dress shirt flapped softly in the night breeze.

"Oh um...nothing, Kayla and I were doing nothing except talking...I was walking her home." Chase said in a nervous rush.

Kasey and Chris gave the guy a weird look.

"I thought you wanted to come over so you could taste my orange cake..." Kayla pouted with a sad look.

"Um...uh..." Chase sweat dropped totally not wanting to be beaten up by the girl's muscular boyfriend with a six pack, but also still wanted to hang out with Kayla.

"I wouldn't trust her cakes if I were you, remember Kasey that one time she baked our birthday cake with detergent instead of baking soda." Chris said as Kasey nodded laughing.

Kayla crossed her arms with a pout, "I was freaking five!" she yelled with a death glare at the two older guys with uncontrollable laughter.

"I hate you two..." she glare murderously. "I'm not cooking you breakfast tomorrow morning.

"Come on Chase, we're leaving!" she said grabbing the peach haired guy's arm with a death grip as she dragged him towards her house.

"Um...Kayla...uh..." Chase said looking frantically around for help.

"Have fun, hope you don't get sick!" Chris and Kasey waved as she glared at them.

She growled in anger at not making her boyfriend jealous, "I'm going to go do it with him while your still begging me to!" she yelled, making everyone's eyes widen in shock and some in jealousy.

"Have fun you two!" Chris called with a wave as they walked out of hearing range. "Let's go get some drinks, Kasey."

Chris started walking casually towards the bar with his hands behind his head, "Hey Chris, you know she'll do it to prove a point to you!" Kasey yelled as he chased after his sister's boyfriend.

"I know that's the point!" he called back as he went into the building.

"CHRIS...CHRIS, COME ON JUST SAY YOUR SORRY!" Kasey yelled as he went inside.

"Chase is one lucky man tonight, huh." Hamilton said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before walking into townhall.

"Your dad is so weird sometimes, see yah tomorrow Gill!" his friends said with waves as they went their separate ways home leaving the blond standing there alone in the darkening light.

I lost my chance...


End file.
